Discovering New Emotions
by Marchgirl
Summary: An old enemy of Sesshomaru returns and attacks Rin. Seeking help for her, he joins up with his brother to protect Rin and seek revenge for her injuries. Inuyasha&Sesshomaru, Inuyasha&Kagome and Miroku&Sango all find themselves with new emotions.
1. Chapter 1

Rin

Naraku was still in hiding. Sesshomaru had been tracking a demon that had a trace of Naraku's scent about him but it didn't lead him to his prey. After interrogating the demon and finding out that it had once escaped Naraku but was clueless as to where the bastard was now, Sesshomaru let Jaken put the pathetic demon out of its misery.

"Heh-heh. Worthless demon. Feel the flames from the Staff of Two Heads!" Jaken was thrilled to do his master's bidding. Intense flames engulfed the half-dead demon and left behind only ashes. Still laughing Jaken turned to Sesshomaru only to find him walking away. Jaken quickly forgot his laughter and hurried to catch up. He could tell Lord Sesshomaru was getting tired of all these setbacks. Jaken hoped they would find Naraku soon before Lord Sesshomaru took out his frustrations on him. At least there would be Rin to distract his lord from his bad mood; sometimes the little human was quite handy to have around.

Sesshomaru had left Rin and Ah-Un in a field of flowers. The child seemed to love flowers – she was always picking them for him. Sesshomaru still marveled at the relationship he had with the human child. He didn't know how long they would be together; human lives were so fragile but he intended to keep her safe by his side for as long as she needed him.

She was just over the next hill and he expected to hear her singing as she usually did to help pass the time but there was only silence. Maybe Rin was napping. At the top of the hill, he stopped – stunned. There was a barren area directly in the middle of the field and in that spot lay Rin and Ah-Un.

The wind changed direction and he finally caught the sent of her blood. The flowers had masked the scent. Sesshomaru moved so quickly that even Jaken couldn't follow his movements. In a mere moment, he was by her side. Blood covered her little chest and was splattered on the ground around her. Ah-Un bore wounds as well as being unconscious.

"My lord, what has happ…ened?" Jaken broke off as he finally reached Sesshomaru's side. "My word! Is she…alive?" Jaken spoke in a whisper as he reached out a small green hand.

Sesshomaru lifted the child and cradled her against him. "Rin?" Nothing. He felt – a mixture of emotions, anger at the demon that had attacked her, anger at himself for leaving her alone and…despair?

"My…lo-rd. You've…returned." Pain caused lines in the little face and yet she tried to smile for him. "I'm…glad."

_She was alive! _"Rin, what happened?" He knew he needed to get her some help but knowing what had attacked her and Ah-Un was important too.

Rin struggled to remember the words but the pain was so intense. Those angry claws had torn her flesh from collarbone to waist. She only wanted to sleep, to run from the pain but '_he_' meant the world to her so she racked her brain for the words, moved passed the pain to give him the answer he needed.

"He…he said. Now Sessho… we will… who's the…better…heir." Rin hiccupped as pain flowed along the claw marks. Turning crying eyes to Sesshomaru, she begged, "…Don't … leave…me." Another shuddering sigh and she went limp.

"Rin!" Quickly he checked to see if she was still alive. Once he was sure she lived, he picked her up. He had to find some humans, a village that could care for her. Then he would find the creature that harmed Rin. "Jaken, stay with Ah-Un. Tend his wounds." Sesshomaru said no more but took a few steps then transformed into a ball of light and took off over the trees.

Jaken looked after him and wished him good speed. "Poor Rin. The child didn't deserve what's happened to her." Jaken shook his head then went to take a look at Ah-Un. The dragon had claw marks and burn scars over his entire body – he'd fought hard to protect Rin, obviously. Jaken quickly got some water to clean the dragon's wounds and wondered about the message Rin was able to give Lord Sesshomaru. "'Who's the better heir?' What a curious thing to say. I wonder what kind of demon it was." Jaken was relieved to see one of Ah-Un's heads was conscious. "Ah good, you're coming around. Maybe we can catch up to my lord soon." Applying some herbs to the wounds, he hoped Lord Sesshomaru found someone to help Rin, he'd gotten used to having the child around.

* * *

"Man! We haven't had a good lead on Naraku for a while now." Inuyasha exclaimed. They were sitting on the porch of an abandoned hut just outside of a tiny village.

"Yes, it's quite disturbing. There's been no demon activity or any of Naraku's incarnations or minions attacking us. It's as if he's waiting for us to find him." Miroku leaned back against a wall.

"But how are we to find him with no clues and what will we finally find? He could have all sorts of powers by now." Sango had just come back from getting water and joined the conversation.

"As frustrating as this is, none of it can be helped. We just have to keep looking." Kagome had just stepped outside and sat beside Inuyasha. They were all silent for a moment and let the insects do the talking.

"Well I'm glad we can't find him. He wants to kill us." Shippo said.

"I agree with Shippo!" Myoga popped up out of Shippo's hair. "How about we go find a nice hot spring?" He looked over at the girls. "I'll help you ladies wash your backs." He chuckled.

"Yeah right. Like I'd let you anywhere near Kagome while she's bathing." Inuyasha leaned threateningly towards him.

"Oh come on Lord Inuyasha, let an old flea have some fun!" Myoga hopped away when Inuyasha made a grab for him. This bit of play lightened the atmosphere until Inuyasha sniffed up and stood up. Everyone was instantly put on edge as he drew his sword.

"There!" He pointed to the ball of light streaking their way. "Sesshomaru." Dread filled Inuyasha, he didn't feel like fighting his brother yet again over nothing but then he caught the scent of blood, human blood. Looking to Kagome, "Get you first-aid kit, Kagome. The girl, his companion is hurt." Cautiously Inuyasha sheathed his sword but kept a hand on the hilt.

"Rin's hurt?" Kagome looked over to see the light hover above the ground before becoming Sesshomaru. Quickly she went to retrieve her backpack.

Sesshomaru had caught Inuyasha's scent. He didn't want his help but Rin needed attention and the woman – Kagome was something of a priestess. Besides, if he went into a village they would probably be too frightened of him to help the child. It wasn't the answer he wanted but it was a way to help Rin.

As he landed he saw Inuyasha putting away his sword, he must have smelled the girl's blood. "Inuyasha. The woman. Rin needs..." Sesshomaru didn't have to finish for Kagome ran out and straight to him. The woman was not afraid of him.

"Oh my. Give her to me." Kagome put her hands around the slight body but Sesshomaru wouldn't release his hold. She stared up at him and could see no emotion but the fact that he was reluctant to let Rin go, spoke volumes to Kagome. "I'll help her. Please let me." His eyes were identical to Inuyasha's. Finally, he blinked and gave her the child. "Sango, I'm going to need your help."

"Of course Kagome." Sango put down her weapon. She'd been ready to defend them but for once, she could see that was the last thing on the dog demon's mind. "Shippo, you and Miroku go fetch more water please." She'd seen the blood on Sesshomaru's robes and knew the little girl had been severely hurt.

Miroku looked to Inuyasha first before doing as Sango bid. When he received a nod, he took off after Shippo leaving the two brothers alone.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to go after the demon and kill it but Rin had asked him not to leave her and until he found out if she was going to live, he would stay.

"So what happened? Was it Naraku?" Inuyasha felt it safe enough to sit down. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as the girls cleaned away blood.

Sesshomaru didn't want to talk to Inuyasha, his brother. Half-brother but there was no mistaking he had the look of their father. He'd never denied that Inuyasha was his brother but that didn't mean he had to treat him like one. "It's none of your concern Inuyasha."

Inuyasha jumped up. "Look you brought her here to us to care for her. I think you owe us some explanation! What if whatever attacked her came here! We need to be prepared!"

"I will take care of the demon if it shows up. You just make sure you stay out of my way!" Sesshomaru turned his back on Inuyasha.

"Why you!" Claws extended, Inuyasha jumped off the porch.

"Lord Inuyasha! Can't see that Lord Sesshomaru is worried about the girl? Maybe we should wait and see what Lady Kagome says." Myoga appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Myoga! Have you been here the whole time?" Amber eyes looked down at the flea.

"So you're here, old man? Well there you go Inuyasha; if he's here then we're safe from being attacked." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you're right about that." For a brief moment, they stared at each other. They'd shared a common sentiment and for a second it felt normal. Both looked away at the same time. The two separated and waited in silence for news on Rin. Only Myoga wasn't done talking despite being insulted.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why didn't you use the Tensaiga on Rin? If you'd just waited until she died, you could have brought her back to life."

Sesshomaru moved so fast that Inuyasha didn't have a chance to move before Myoga was held tight in his brother's fist. "Watch what you say flea or maybe you won't live to hide another day." With a careless toss, Sesshomaru sent Myoga flying into the stream, yards away.

_O-kay. _Inuyasha thought and backed away from his brother. The girl really did mean something to him. He didn't want to watch her die and then bring her back to life. Inuyasha thought of having to watch Kagome die _before_ he was able to help her and felt his heart wince.

Sesshomaru moved away to sit at the base of a large tree. Settling down he closed his eyes and prepared to wait. His brother paced for a while before he too settled down to wait until Kagome came out with some answers. He heard the flea return as well but wisely he kept his mouth shut this time.

Miroku and Shippo had played nurse to Kagome's and Sango's doctor. The claw marks were bad enough but then there seemed to be some kind of poison or toxin at work as well. It had taken all of Sango's knowledge of demons and all the herbs Kagome kept to find the right combination to stop the infection.

Kagome sat back on her heels and released a pent up breath. "I think it's very lucky Sesshomaru got her here in time." She looked over at Sango. "I don't think I could have saved her without your knowledge of demons. You say she had symptoms from two very different demon toxins?"

"Yes, I've never heard anything like it before. It was almost as if she were attacked by two different demons at the exact same time." She held out a hand and Miroku pulled her up into his arms. He gave Sango a quick squeeze and rubbed some of the tension out of her shoulders.

"I'd better go talk to Sesshomaru. He and Inuyasha must have called a truce - it's awfully quiet out there." Kagome stretched and went outside. Inuyasha was up and by her side in moments. She accepted a tight hug from him before looking for Sesshomaru.

He'd heard her as soon as she stepped outside. Opening his eyes, he saw Inuyasha take Kagome in his arms. Slowly he stood and went to join them. The woman didn't look overly upset but he could tell she was tired and the scent of Rin's blood covered her. Nostrils flared as he stopped before them and looked inside the hut.

Rin's slight form was resting on some strange looking blankets. Her face held no pain and Sesshomaru's tension began to ease somewhat. "She will recover?"

Kagome took pity on him even if he didn't look like he needed it. "We were finally able to find the right herbs to help her. She'll have some scars I'm afraid." Kagome looked back to Rin before facing Sesshomaru again.

"Kagome," Inuyasha cut his eyes to Sesshomaru. "Any idea what attacked her?"

"Well, we were just talking about that. It's as if she were attacked by two very different demons. It's why we were so long treating her."

"So were there signs of two demons?" Inuyasha wanted to know. By now Miroku had joined them outside.

Sesshomaru was silent, thinking about the words Rin had managed to say and the fact that she was seemingly attacked by two demons. He thought now he knew who had attacked Rin. He'd attacked Rin because she held his own scent. It was because she smelled of him that she was now scarred. That bastard had returned from the continent.

He was part moth demon, part panther demon and part human. "Danzaemon." Sesshomaru said the name aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

An Old Rival Returns

"Danzaemon, you say!" Myoga hopped back onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "He's back?"

"Myoga, you know of this demon?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, yes, it was years ago. Lord Sesshomaru was still a boy by demon standards. He and your father had traveled into Moth territory. There were talks of a truce. No one wanted to take on the great dog-demon and your father took Lord Sesshomaru along to show just who would be his heir and ensure dominance over the Western territories."

Inuyasha looked over at his brother and felt a twinge of envy. Sesshomaru had been able to spend time with their father, had been chosen by the great general to take over the lands once he passed on. His hand tightened on his sword, the only thing he knew of that his father had meant for him to have, that and his robe of the fire rat – it wasn't enough, yet it was all he had. Feeling Kagome's hand on his chest he looked up and knew she could read his thoughts. Mentally shaking off the melancholy Inuyasha once again paid attention to the flea.

"I take it there was a problem." Miroku wanted to know.

"Oh no, of course not. Fighting my lord meant death for them. No the moth lord agreed to the truce but his son was angered by it all, he wanted to fight and show that moths weren't afraid of the general but Lord Sesshomaru treated him with contempt, for he was a weakling. You see he was a _mixed-demon_!"

Sango had stayed inside with Rin but at these words she came to stand in the doorway. "A real mixed-demon? They really exist?" She couldn't believe it. "My father had mentioned them to me but he said it was rare, that most demons wouldn't consider such an abomination." Sango looked to Inuyasha who was frowning.

"What the hell is a mixed-demon?" He didn't like the look of embarrassment on Sango's face.

"Consider yourself lucky, little brother. Even you with your dirty human blood, is much better than being a bastard mixed-breed. Danzaemon is part moth, part panther and part human." Sesshomaru stared at his brother. Yes, Inuyasha was much purer as a half-demon than Danzaemon.

"But how is that possible?" Shippo asked looking confused.

"The moth lord fell in love with what he thought was a human woman but soon found out she was half-panther. Her panther side didn't manifest itself but on certain occasions but when his son was born – it was sickly and would change from one to the other of it's make-up without control. The moth people revolted and would not accept him as their next ruler. In the end, the child and his mother were sent away to the continent never to be heard from again." Myoga looked at Sesshomaru. "But it seems he has returned, perhaps his father has died and he's come back to rule."

"Her words…now they make sense. Danzaemon has indeed returned." Sesshomaru moved up into the hut. Miroku, Sango and Shippo quickly got out of his way. She laid quietly, her small chest rising and falling easily. Bandages were wrapped about her neck and chest – a medicinal scent emanating from them.

Dropping to one knee, Sesshomaru placed his hand against her cheek. In her sleep, the little head turned into his palm. His thumb caressed the smooth skin. "Be safe. I'll return soon."

It was a touching scene but as always, Sesshomaru's face didn't reveal anything. Stepping outside he moved away from the others and looked to the sky. "Jaken and Ah-Un will arrive soon; use them to help protect the girl." Looking over his shoulder he sought Kagome's face. "I expect to find her better when I return."

Kagome knew in her heart that he was asking her to care for Rin in his absence. She nodded. "Rin will be fine."

"Wait a damn minute!" Inuyasha moved to stand before his brother. "You're just gonna leave her here and go look for this – mixed demon by yourself? What if that demon shows up here looking for you?"

"Then you will have to protect her! Danzaemon is looking for me and I will kill him for the harm he has done!" Sesshomaru's voice betrayed how very angry he was as he stared daggers at his brother.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome shook her head.

Inuyasha sighed, Sesshomaru rarely showed any anger and he knew nothing he said would have any affect on what he was going to do. Turning his back on him, Inuyasha moved to stand beside Kagome. "We'll stay here a few days. Rin will be safe."

Neither looked at the other but to everyone else, they couldn't be more alike. Sesshomaru once again transformed into a bright light and sped off into the distance. The three humans looked at each other before separating and doing what was needed to make the hut safer and to protect it from any attacks.


	3. Chapter 3

Danzaemon and Gituku

They had not moved on, in fact, he had been sent back to see if Sesshomaru had returned. Gituku felt they should go on to his master's territory and have him take over as lord; it was his birthright after all.

Gituku moved through the trees without fear. He was a chameleon demon blending in with his surroundings so well that even the animals never noticed him. Gituku was by all accounts a weak demon but his abilities came in handy to others, it was why he'd become Danzaemon's servant. Of course Danzaemon was unusual in the demon world too but he was important – heir to a vast amount of land and lord over his people. Gituku was going to be at his side, important by association.

As he got closer to the spot where the human girl had been slain, Gituku thought this was a waste of time. He'd already killed the girl and gotten his revenge on this Sesshomaru, it was time to go claim his land before this other demon came after him.

Finally Gituku reached the spot. The girl was gone but the two headed dragon was still there and it lived! Looking around Gituku couldn't see what had happened to the human.

"Hmph! You'd think Lord Sesshomaru would at least come by and tell us of Rin." Jaken came back carrying some fish over his shoulder. "Do you think you'll be able to move tomorrow Ah-Un?" Jaken began to make a fire. "Maybe we can catch up to them and take down the demon that hurt you two." Jaken shivered. "That demon's going to be torn to shreds when my lord catches up to him. What Naraku did was bad but this – was _worse._"

Ah-Un suddenly looked up; one head looked directly at the tree Gituku was hiding in. Neither head could see nor smell anything but something was – off. Ah-Un growled.

"What? What is it?" Jaken hurried to the dragon thinking it was in pain but noticed Ah-Un was focused on a tree behind him. Grabbing the Staff of Two Heads, Jaken called out. "Who's there?" He was scared and trembling. Had the demon come back?

Gituku became a statue. How had the dragon sensed him? He knew he couldn't be seen and gave off no scent but still the dragon's four eyes had honed in on his location.

After a moment Jaken calmed down when he didn't see anything but he dragon was still on alert. "I don't see anything!" Jaken even went closer to the tree but when he still found nothing he went back to the fire. "You're probably on edge from being attacked." He continued fixing their dinner.

Gituku thought it best he leave and quickly scrambled away. He knew that the only reason the dragon hadn't attacked was because it was still injured. Fate was on his side this time plus he learned that the girl still lived or was alive when she was found and that Sesshomaru was looking for them. Hurriedly Gituku made his way back to his master with the news.

* * *

Nothing! He'd found nothing! Sesshomaru had gone back to the scene of the attack, unnoticed by Jaken and Ah-Un. He'd searched the surrounding area and even gone towards the Moth's territory but there was no sign of Danzaemon . If Danzaemon had come back to take his land, he wasn't going straight home. Was he playing some sort of game?

Rin. That bastard had attacked Rin and left her for dead! Naraku had kidnapped her and used her to make his escape but even he hadn't been stupid enough to actually _hurt her_. Naraku would still pay for that but Danzaemon – Sesshomaru's mind pictured the many different ways he could kill him. He usually enjoyed a straight fight but now he was thinking of torture and dragging Danzaemon's death on for days.

And there was Rin. He'd left her with his brother and that was not something he liked either but he _knew _Inuyasha would die before letting the girl be harmed. Sesshomaru let out a short humorless laugh, his brother had inherited a sense of honor from their father.

He would search a bit more. Danzaemon was up to something, hiding. Once he learned that Rin lived he would surely attack again and Sesshomaru wanted to find him before that.

* * *

"So the child lived to tell of me?" Danzaemon was surprised but pleased when Gituku returned to him with the news. Sesshomaru now knew who hunted him and who would take his life. He hoped he suffered over the loss of the human. He'd been surprised to smell that scent after all these years and on a human no less- something he would never had expected of Sesshomaru, hater of all other living life forms.

Finally he would show Sesshomaru his worth. Danzaemon had been unable to show his father how he'd grown into his power but starting with Sesshomaru he would show his people and they would have no doubts that he could lead them.

"Lord Danzaemon, why don't we go to your people and enlist their help? After all as their leader you can command them to defeat this Sesshomaru for you. You need not sully your hands on that dog." Gituku was remembering the little imp's words and had a feeling that this Sesshomaru was a powerful demon. Gituku didn't fight, couldn't fight, he only wanted a life of luxury and privilege.

"No, no, I want to do this myself." Danzaemon smiled, his face now appearing human. "I enjoyed the feeling of my claws entering that tender, young flesh. Maybe there are more people who Sesshomaru values. I can kill them all and watch him suffer before covering my hands in his blood." Danzaemon started to laugh, a blood lust overcoming him.

As he laughed, Danzaemon remembered what happened this morning. He'd caught the dragon's scent first, then the human's. Danzaemon figured the dragon had found a morning meal and then with the wind came a scent so familiar and so hated that he'd stopped dead.

Turning he stepped into the field of flowers – following his noise and the sound of childish laughter. Almost directly in the center, he'd found them. The child was placing a wreath of flowers over one of the dragon's heads and telling him how handsome he'd look for when Lord Sesshomaru returned.

Danzaemon, as a panther demon, stiffened at hearing that name spoken. Just then the dragon became aware of him and stood, moving before the child. A cruel smile bloomed on his face. "So you two are companions to Sesshomaru, the dog. I never thought to meet up with him so soon." His smile was feral as lightning crackled about him. From his hand a bolt of light attacked the dragon.

The girl screamed and hid behind the dragon. The dragon returned the fire but it was too late as Danzaemon stepped lightly to one side and attacked again. Two more flashes of light – both hit knocking the dragon down. Enjoying the battle, he decided to make it even more fun and use his claws as well. The child's screams delighted him; she rushed to the dragon but it pushed her away and dragged its body up from the ground. It lunged – attacking from both heads but Danzaemon was too fast for it.

Around and around he moved, attacking from all sides until the dragon fell and there were clouds of dust, the smell of burning flesh and petals. At last the dust settled and he walked forward. Danzaemon was surprised the dragon was still alive but the fight was gone out of it and then a few yards away, lay the child.

She was filthy covering her head, coughing and crying. Danzaemon picked her up by the neck of her kimono. A human – Sesshomaru and a human, together. Maybe he'd gotten soft over the years; in any case he was going to kill this child simply because she carried his scent!

Huge eyes leaked tears and Danzaemon could feel her trembling, he smiled. "Little human, if you live long enough, pass on this message to Sesshomaru. Tell him Danzaemon has returned and we will finally find out just who is the better, more deserving heir!"

She'd pleaded with him as he raised his hand and from the right of the little neck, down to the left of the child's waist, Danzaemon imbedded his claws and took away some of her flesh and exposed her blood. He let her fall to the ground with a thud. Turning he changed and took on the appearance of a moth demon and licked his claws, enjoying the taste of the human's blood. The child's whimpers continued to give him pleasure as he left the field of flowers.

Danzaemon was most satisfied with the memory and couldn't wait until he faced Sesshomaru. Yes, he would destroy the dog before returning home to claim his rightful place in the clan. Victory over his enemy would start his rein off nicely. He looked over at Gituku, "Come let's see if we can find more delicious prey and totally destroy Sesshomaru's world."

Gituku shivered. There was no talking Danzaemon out this now. Gituku just hoped he survived the battle. He would pledge his allegiance to the winner, if he survived that is.


	4. Chapter 4

Without Warning

His right ear twitched when he heard the sound. Still dozing, both ears carefully analyzed the sound – rain. Inuyasha's head dropped back to his chest, there was no threat in the rain.

One whole day had passed with no attack, nor had Sesshomaru returned. Rin had only woken briefly and managed to drink some broth but she was improving. Except for quick trips to the nearby village for supplies, they had all remained at the hut on the lookout for Danzaemon.

A few hours later Inuyasha woke and looked out on the rain soaked landscape. He'd been expecting an attack ever since his brother had left but maybe Sesshomaru had already found him and was at this moment in battle. Sighing he looked back at his friends, Miroku was awake and nodded at him. Shippo was snoring and both girls lay on either side of Rin, to comfort her and to be sure she was well. A few times she had called out for Sesshomaru and Jaken.

Inuyasha continued to be puzzled by his brother's relationship with the human child. Sesshomaru always claimed disgust for humans, yet anyone could see how he protected and cared for Rin. Inuyasha was half-human so it made sense for him to have human friends but Sesshomaru?

Shaking his head, Inuyasha gave up trying to wrap his mind around the idea. Stepping out on the small porch, he gathered some firewood. Shortly a fire was warming up the damp hut and everyone was having breakfast.

Kagome felt Rin's forehead and was pleased when she found it cool. "We'll let her wake on her own." Smiling she accept a bowl from Sango. "She should be fine by the time Sesshomaru returns."

"Yeah in the meantime we sit here twiddling our thumbs, no closer to Naraku. Man, I'm bored just sitting here. Maybe I'll go out and have a look around." Inuyasha looked out at the grey skies.

"And if we're attacked while you're gone?" Miroku took a sip of tea. "Think of the rest of us Inuyasha. We don't like sitting still any more than you do, but you gave your word to stay."

Inuyasha didn't want to be reminded of the promise he'd given his brother, growling he folded his arms and turned his head away.

Kagome laughed at him, "He'll be back soon. He knows Rin is waiting for him." She began to get up when suddenly Inuyasha jumped up.

"There's a demon nearby!" He moved to look out but could only see rain. He heard them all hustle to their feet and grab their weapons.

"What do you see? Could it be Sesshomaru returning?" Miroku moved to join Inuyasha.

"No it's not Sesshomaru. Can't tell what it is, only that it's close." Inuyasha's thumb slid under the hilt of the Tetsusagia.

"Careful master! If it's Danzaemon, remember he has the power of _two_ demons!" Myoga called from his perch on Kagome's shoulder. It was safer with her; she'd keep Rin out of harm's way.

"So you are friends of his? Good, good. And the human child still lives?" Danzaemon's voice echoed around them. "She's tough but now I'll have the chance to hear her screams yet again. Sesshomaru will return to find all of his allies dead!"

"Where are you? You must be that _mixed-breed_ I heard about. Well think again, we don't die easily!" Inuyasha yelled into the rain.

**_Crack!_** The porch in front of him exploded. Then the wall was destroyed sending wood flying.

"Hurry! Take cover!" Inuyasha ran out and was drenched in seconds. At first he saw nothing but up on the hill -was it a demon? No, it was a man – a human man. "I don't know who you are but you'd better get out of here. There's going to be a battle."

"Oh? You think you can fight me?" Danzaemon taunted.

"Lord Inuyasha! That's him! That's the mixed-breed, Danzaemon. Don't let him fool you. He can apparently take the shape of a human and if he can do that then he can also be a panther demon and a moth demon." Myoga warned.

Kagome ran into the woods and hid behind a large tree. The hut was no longer safe. In her arms was Rin who was groaning with pain at having to be handled so roughly. Sango stood a few yards away, ready to protect them with Kirara and Shippo at her side.

"So you like hiding behind tricks to fight? Must mean you're really a weak bastard!" Inuyasha taunted.

Danzaemon growled. "You're Sesshomaru's half-breed brother! Ha! As if you have enough power to fight me. Tricks – you say? Well how do you like this!" His appearance changed from that of a human to a moth demon. Wings appeared and gathered the air beneath them and sent it full force at Inuyasha.

"Damn it!" He was pushed back a few feet before he pulled out Tetsusagia and thrust it into the ground.

Miroku couldn't see, what with the rain and now Danzaemon's wind. He tried moving closer to Inuyasha but the wind knocked him down and sent him rolling into the mud.

Sango saw Miroku go down but couldn't move to help. She was only standing because of Kirara but both of them were being pushed back in the mud.

Kagome laid the child down and took the bow off her shoulder. She wasn't sure it would hit but it should give Inuyasha and the others a chance to fight back. Notching an arrow she aimed for one of Danzaemon's wings. "Hit it." She urged.

Inuyasha had been covering his face but then he heard it, the sound of an arrow cutting the air. Squinting he looked up in time to see it fly by and nick Danzaemon's right wing. Not wasting the chance he lifted his sword, "Wind Scar!"

Danzaemon had already been knocked off balance by the arrow when he saw the wind scar heading for him. Changing quickly to a panther he moved only just barely out of the way. Taking a moment, he stared at the half-demon and his sword but that caused him to be hit – from above.

"Ha, hah, hah, ha! Got'cha! Good going Ah-Un! That'll teach you to attack us!" Jaken was standing on Ah-Un's back waving his staff. "Hit'em again! Hit'em again! Whoops!" He'd jumped and slid down just catching himself and pulling himself back onto the saddle, where he sat down.

Ah-Un did attack again and so did Inuyasha but even though Danzaemon had been wounded he still acted in time to save his life. Silken threads poured from his mouth and formed a barrier between two trees. The wind scar and Ah-Un's attack hit this barrier – ripping it to shreds.

Inuyasha raced up the hill ready to continue the fight but Danzaemon was gone. He'd fled. Inuyasha punched what was left of a tree, knocking it over, roots exposed.

Sango rushed to help Miroku up out of the mud and Kirara went to help Kagome with Rin.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru? If he was here that demon would be dead! You're useless Inuyasha! Ack!" Jaken ended face down in the mud with a lump on his head.

"Thanks Kagome." She and the others had joined him. "How's the girl?"

Kagome rested her hand on the child's forehead. "Okay but we need to get her out of this rain, she could catch another fever." Kagome was startled, the dragon had moved in front of Inuyasha and leaned one head down to sniff the child. "She'll live." Kagome smiled a little. The dragon was worried about Rin.

"We should go Inuyasha. Danzaemon knows where we are and could attack again. And we can't go into the village either." Miroku wiped a hand down his face, taking off mud.

Inuyasha laughed, "Yeah I know, plus you need a bath. Okay let's head out." He brushed his own wet hair out his eyes.

"Wait! What about Lord Sesshomaru? We should wait for him." Jaken had finally managed to drag himself up out of the mud.

"No we shouldn't. This place isn't safe anymore and he left Rin here to get well. How can she get well if we're constantly under attack, idiot!" Inuyasha turned away from the imp. "Let's get packed up and out of here. He could send someone back to finish what he started."

"B-but Lord Sesshomaru! He'll wonder…Ahhh!" Jaken scuttled away to hide behind Ah-Un when Inuyasha moved to hit again.

"Sesshomaru has never had any trouble finding me before and he won't now. If you're so worried about him – you stay! But you'll stay alone; the dragon's going with us!"

Ah-Un bellowed an agreement for the dragon wanted to stay with Rin. He would protect the child; the two spent a lot of time together and were fond of each other.

"Well! Ah-Un, you won't stay with me?" Jaken sounded scared as he looked around trying to find the enemy.

The dragon had already followed after Kagome and Rin. Jaken's mouth hung open when the dragon didn't spare him a look. When Jaken saw Inuyasha's smirk, he straightened his back. "Never mind, I can stay and wait for Lord Sesshomaru! I'll tell him how brave I was in battle and how miserably you failed to protect Rin!"

Inuyasha looked at him with disdain. "Whatever." He turned to see everyone ready to go. Inuyasha joined Rin and Kagome on Ah-Un. "Let's go."

"Bye Jaken. Don't hide in the mud, be brave!" Shippo yelled from Miroku's shoulder.

"Shut up you little worthless fox! As if I would ever…" Jaken stopped yelling at Shippo and looked around. "That might not be such a bad idea. I can't be found if I blend in with the surroundings." He muttered to himself. Jaken sat on the ground and rolled around in the mud then giggling moved into the ruins of the hut. "Now I can wait for my lord unseen. I'm so clever!"


	5. Chapter 5

A Daring Move

Rage boiled just under the surface. He hadn't been able to find a trace of Danzaemon. Somehow, the demon had learned to hide his presence. Sesshomaru had checked the surrounding area that he'd traveled with Rin and Jaken but as of yet there was no sign of the demon who sought to get at him through Rin.

Sesshomaru stood soaking wet. Not once had he stopped but had searched constantly on his way back to Rin. He wanted this done so he could return to Rin and let her know that she was no longer in danger but the bastard continued to elude him.

Sesshomaru ran his hand through his wet hair. He looked about him and saw nothing; even the animals had sought some shelter from the rain. He would go to her. He needed to know she really was healing. Danzaemon would have to wait for now. Sesshomaru lifted his face to the rain and let it wash away the frown he'd been carrying since he'd begun his search. Danzaemon would die, it might take a little time, but he would die.

Blinking, Sesshomaru set off on foot – still looking for his enemy and made his way back to Rin. Back to his brother who was protecting Rin in his stead. A short rueful laugh escaped Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, he'd taken help from someone he also considered an enemy. "Bet you're laughing now aren't you Father?" Fur pelt waving behind him, Sesshomaru silently moved through the gray atmosphere.

* * *

It was nightfall before they'd found a place to rest. An abandoned temple, far from any people and hidden from sight by the overgrowth of many trees – hopefully they would be safe for a time.

As luck would have it, there was a hot spring within the temple, which pleased everyone after having spent the day traveling in the cool rain. Kagome had quickly taken Rin there, warmed up the child, and cleaned up herself.

"I feel so much better and it looks like it helped you too, huh Rin?"

"Yes." The little girl managed a smile for Kagome. She'd woken and had just finished sharing a light meal with Kagome. "Thank you for taking care of me until my lord returns." Rin had no doubt he would come back for her and it helped that Kagome told her how Sesshomaru had asked that Kagome look after her.

"You're welcome. Try and get some sleep okay? You wanna look your best when he returns don't you?" Kagome smiled as the child nodded and did as she was told. In moments, she was asleep.

They were in the main hall – it was large enough for all of them and it was safer to be together. A fire provided heat and removed the dampness from the air.

"Miroku, you really should get cleaned up." Kagome said as she joined them by the fire.

A wiry grin appeared on his face as he looked down on his mud-spattered clothes. "Yeah, I will. Just had to eat something first. He stood and looked over at Inuyasha. "You alright? Want me to stay and help keep watch?"

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku and couldn't help laughing. "Go – please! You look like a mud frog and you're already starting to smell." He brought a hand up to his nose to hold it closed.

"Ha, ha. In that case, I'm off! Coming Shippo?" Once Shippo had joined him, Miroku picked up a torch and walked the dark halls to the spring. Sango watched him go with a curious look.

"I'm going to take a quick look outside, be right back." Inuyasha bounded up. He didn't want any more surprises this day. Danzaemon should be too hurt to come after them himself but he could always send someone in his place.

Kagome decided to eat a little more. It had been a long day for all of them. Danzaemon had shown up with the morning and totally ruined a perfectly lazy, rainy day. She sighed as she looked over at Kirara and Ah-Un. Both were already asleep and they deserved it after flying all day long. Kagome laughed to herself, Sesshomaru's dragon had attacked them many times and yet here he was now sleeping beside Rin and helping to protect them all. Looking at Sango she saw the other girl was staring off in space.

"What's up Sango?"

Sango jumped and flushed slightly. "Um Kagome," She moved closer her friend. "Wow, this is hard." She said softly. At Kagome's worried look, she spoke up. "Everything's okay but…well it's about Miroku and me."

Kagome let out a relieved sigh. She'd been wanting to talk to Sango for a while now but the time never seemed right. Maybe now she'd find out just how close the two had gotten. During that mess with Kikyo, even though she'd been in a great deal of pain, Kagome had noticed that the two of them seemed closer than ever.

"Miroku wants us to …be together. Man to woman and…well I want it too." Sango blushed deeply and looked at the floor. "While Kikyo was tormenting you and Inuyasha we couldn't help but put ourselves in your place and we both decided we wanted more in our relationship, not to deny ourselves anymore but nothing has happened."

Kagome reached over and took Sango's hand. "Things have been kind of busy with us but Sango – he's alone in the spring right now. We're safe for a little while. I think – I think that if you two are really in love then maybe you should go join him. Be with him and take joy in being together."

Sango looked up at Kagome. "Is that what you and Inuyasha do when you're off alone?"

It was Kagome's turn to blush. "We …yes, we love being together. I find so much peace lying in Inuyasha's arms and so does he. He…rests, when we're together. Inuyasha's always full of energy but this thing with Naraku wears on his soul. When he's with me, he let's that go. He relaxes and focuses on making me happy and I do the same for him.

Sango you have that chance right now to do that for Miroku and for yourself – take it. Love him and let him love you. Take some time and _live_, instead of worrying about the next fight." Sango stared at Kagome for a long while before reaching out and giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks Kagome. I'm going to see my man!" Sango giggled to hear herself say those words. She was nervous and shaking but she wanted this more than anything in the world – to be with Miroku. Waving, she lit a torch and headed for the spring.

"Shippo, you'd better head back before you drown." Miroku pulled the fox up by the tail - he'd fallen asleep.

"Huh, oh okay." Shippo got out and picked up his clothes. He walked like he was drunk. "'Night Miroku."

"Good night, Shippo." He smiled then relaxed deeper in the water. A hot bath soothed his aches from falling earlier. Miroku could stay here for hours but he supposed he should get back as well and help Inuyasha keep watch. "In a moment." He closed his eyes and nodded off.

Sango came in to see his chin resting on his chest, arms stretched out on either side of him. The position plainly showed what his clothes hid. Firm, muscled shoulders and arms, as well as well-defined pecs. He was a man women wanted but after tonight, he would be all hers.

She felt shy and brazen at the same time as she undressed. Miroku was asleep as she finally stood nude before him. Sango walked to the steps that had been installed and began to descend. "Miroku. Wake up Miroku."

"Hmm, what?" Miroku's head nodded. Sango. Sango's voice. One hand came up to rub his face and when he felt the wet touch, he realized he was still in the spring. Sango had probably come to get him. Blinking he looked up and saw the most amazing sight.

Sango was there nude before him - her high breasts, soft stomach, her thatch of black curls covering her most intimate parts and rounded thighs. Sango smiled at him, reached a hand up to brush back her hair. "Hey." She said softly.

Miroku's mouth had been hanging open, eyes wide taking in the beauty before him. Under the water, he felt his flesh waking up. He no longer felt sleepy.

"Umm, hey Sango." He looked around then behind her. "Are you sure you want to be here now? With me? Is Kagome coming to join you?" He had to be sure before he let himself get too excited.

"Kagome's with Inuyasha, we have the spring to ourselves. I wanted to be…alone with you. We said we'd spend some time alone and now we have it." Sango walked down the steps and towards him as she spoke. Her hair floated out behind her and her nipples played peek-a-boo in the steamy water.

A slow smile appeared on Miroku's face. "Yeah? We won't be interrupted?" Miroku stood up and met her.

"No. I'm here for you, Miroku." Shyly she placed her hands on his naked hips.

"Good because I want you Sango." Miroku's hands framed her face and brought her lips to his. It started soft, just the brushing of her lips against his then he wanted more. His tongue parted her lips and slipped inside. It swept her mouth before tangling with her tongue. The kiss was deep and wet and hot.

This was so much more than they'd shared before. Sango's fingers dug into his sides but that wasn't enough, stepping closer she wrapped her arms around him finally bringing their bodies together. She gasped even though they were still kissing.

Miroku lifted his head, slitted eyes stared down at her as his hands smoothed down her shoulders, her back and finally to the curves his hands loved so much – her ass. Cupping her, relishing the feel he brought her closer and let her feel everything.

Sango's breasts flattened against his chest and lower she felt him, hard and pulsating against her leg and stomach. Her eyes found his and saw the desire in them. Sango wanted to speak but didn't know what to say. Her lips parted and she wet her lips.

Miroku groaned and took her mouth again but this time his hand moved. It left the firm curve and slid around the shapely hip. His left hand brushed lightly over wet curls before combing them aside to touch the silken warmth underneath. Sango jerked at the sudden touch but didn't pull away. After a moment she parted her thighs further to allow greater access.

Sango could barely breathe. Miroku seemed to want to eat her alive with his kisses and the touch of his hand down there was arousing all these sensations. Wanting to share the pleasure, Sango's hands stroked up and down his back and over his tight buns and lower.

"Sango, do you know what you're doing?" Miroku finally let them breathe again and rested his forehead against hers. Her hand had taken a hold of his scrotum. It was torture for her hand was gently, firmly doing exactly what he needed.

She grinned mischievously, "No…not really. Do you like it?" Sango let out a deep, sexy laugh when he just groaned and rubbed his erection harder against her.

Grabbing her hands he pulled them up and away from his body. "Let's take this to firmer ground." His voice had changed. It was husky, tight. Leading her by the hand he took her up the steps. Finding their towels he laid them out, trying to make things a bit more comfortable.

Sango lay back on a towel propped on her elbows and stared at him. Now that he was out of the water she could see all that had been hidden from her. Miroku had what Kagome called a six-pack, though she wasn't sure why it was called that. His groin was covered in dark hair but his sex stood tall and proud waiting to be introduced to her. Sitting up Sango placed her hands on his thighs and slid them slowly up until they reached the base of his erection.

"Damn Sango, how do you know what to do?" Miroku was sure she was innocent but her moves were driving him insane.

"I don't but it feels right." Her hands moved circled and stroked. Sango stared fascinated at Miroku throwing his head back, clenching his fists and he endured her touch. Moving forward a bit she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his erection.

Miroku jerked out of her hands and stepped back panting. His eyes were hard as he stared at her trying to regain control. "You did that on purpose but now it's your turn."

Her eyes widened as he forced her down on her back. Sango had never seen him so fierce – it was thrilling. After giving her a hard, quick kiss, Miroku found the tempting breasts and began tasting the tips as if they were ripe strawberries. Sango arched her back giving him more – all that he could want.

Miroku couldn't get enough but he was close, so close. His hand traveled down her clenching stomach, dragging the holy beads against her skin to the folds he'd only barely explored before. Slipping between them he found her pleasure spot and began stroking it.

"Miroku! Oh! What are you _doing to me?" _Sango parted her thighs wide and gripped his arms, holding tightly.

"Hmm, do you like it?" Miroku threw the words back at her watching closely as she lost her mind.

"Yessssss!" Sango couldn't control her body. The pleasure was so intense it was almost painful. She screamed his name.

Miroku let it happen with a smile. For a moment he watched as a multitude of expressions crossed her face. This was the woman he loved and now it was time to finally make her his. Shifting he settled between her shaking thighs and placed his erection where it most wanted to be. "Sango? Look at me Sango."

Sango was still riding the wave but managed to do as he asked. The look of love on his face brought tears to her eyes and she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I love you Sango." Miroku thrust forward and sank deep, groaning.

Sango let out a cracked scream but kept eye contact with him. It had hurt but the pain was quickly gone and she felt full – full of Miroku and loved. So loved that she hadn't believed such a feeling was possible. Matching her movements to his, they gave and took all the other had to give.

The torches sputtered as their shadows engaged in the same act of love the two humans were consummating. No words were needed as they finished one act of love and started all over again.

Later they got back in the water and rested. Sango sat in his lap, facing him, head on his chest. "I love you Miroku. I was feeling too much to say it before." She lifted her head to look at him.

Miroku was wearing the most satisfied smile she'd ever seen. "I know." He kissed her. There was no way Sango could have been with him like that, if she didn't love him. He broke off the kiss. "Do you think we'll be missed if we stay here all night?" Miroku was running his hands through her long hair.

"Yes, definitely and I would love to stay here with you all night but we should go help our friends." They'd been there for hours leaving Inuyasha with look-out duty and Kagome looking after Rin.

"Somehow I thought you'd say that." Miroku said, mostly because he was thinking the same thing. "We've got time. We'll find the time to be like this again and we can follow Inuyasha's example, I'll just sleep next to you from now on."

Sango laughed with delight, she couldn't wait to be held in his arms. Wrapping her arms around him she gave him a long kiss. "More later?"

"Of course." They rose and reluctantly left the spring to get dressed.

Inuyasha returned to find Kagome alone. She had her back to him and was brushing her hair and humming. Sometimes he just liked to watch her do simple things like that. "Hey, where's everybody?" He joined her on her sleeping bag and took the brush out of her hands.

"Hmm, that feels wonderful." Kagome felt special when Inuyasha did this for her. She let him brush her hair for a moment before speaking again. "All quite outside?"

"Yeah, seems we're okay for now. How's Rin?" The child was asleep.

"Fine, no fever. Shippo fell out the moment he got back from his bath." Fox demon and Kirara were cuddled close together. Kagome shifted so she could see Inuyasha's face. "Miroku and Sango are taking a bath – together." Kagome laughed softly when Inuyasha's mouth dropped open.

Inuyasha blinked then began to smile and laugh. Kagome had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't wake everyone up. When finally she let him speak, "A few weeks ago he was worried that he'd be an old man with stiff fingers before Sango would let him touch her. Guess he didn't see this coming, oh man." Inuyasha shook his head and pulled Kagome close. "Looks like we won't be the only ones sneaking off for some privacy. Knowing Miroku, they'll be doing it a lot more often than we do." He stared at her a moment before threading a hand through the hair he'd just been brushing and pulled her head back. Inuyasha started at her neck and kissed his way to her lips. It was a soft kiss – intimate. He knew they couldn't take it any further this night but soon. "I'm starting to envy those two right now." Inuyasha said as they broke off the kiss.

"Yeah, met too." Kagome sighed. "Let's get some sleep." Reluctantly she pulled away and made to get inside her sleeping bag. Before she could lie down, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and she turned - muscles tense. Kagome relaxed a little when she saw a silly grin appear on his face and his ears twitch. "What is it?"

Inuyasha grew red in the face and placed one hand against his stomach, to hold in laughter. "Looks like they took it much farther than just bathing! If the screams and yells I just heard are any indication, my friend Miroku just got very lucky!"

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "You can _hear_ them!" She grew red in the face and looked back towards the spring – eyes wide. "Inuyasha, you can't let them know you heard them. It'll embarrass them." She was embarrassed just knowing, knowing for sure that they were back there doing it. Kagome looked to Inuyasha who appeared to be still listening. She slapped a hand against his chest. "Stop it!"

"Can't help it." Inuyasha chuckled. "But they're quiet now – probably resting." He only laughed more when Kagome covered her ears as if she could hear them too. "Okay, okay. I won't bring it up anymore." He pulled one hand away from her ear and leaned close. "But the second we get the chance, I want to see if I can make you scream louder than Sango." Inuyasha's eyes were bright with promised as he took Kagome's lips and silenced any more protests. When they finally came up for air they were both lying down.

Kagome couldn't stay mad at him. "You're so bad. Let's get some sleep and leave those two be."

"If they're quiet, I'll sleep." Inuyasha ducked as she tried to smack him. Still laughing he got off of Kagome and moved to hold her from behind. "This sure has been an interesting few days."

A while later with Kagome sound asleep, Inuyasha heard his friends returning. He listened until he heard Sango lie down before lifting up his head. Miroku was standing waiting as she got comfortable before joining her. Seeing movement he turned and found Inuyasha staring at him with a grin. Inuyasha nodded knowingly and that's when Miroku realized that Inuyasha probably had an idea what they'd been up to and blushed fiercely.

Inuyasha found it hard to hold back his laughter, not wanting Kagome or Sango to hear him. Lifting one hand, he gave Miroku a thumbs up. Miroku had to clear his throat to keep from laughing and returned Inuyasha's gesture. Both men went to sleep with silly grins on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaken's Folly

Sesshomaru knew long before he reached the remains of the hut that a battle had taken place. The scent of the Wind Scar remained as well as…Ah-Un. Yes, the dragon had been there. Apparently he had healed enough to join up with Rin again.

As he topped the hill, Sesshomaru saw the devastation wrought by his enemy. There were gouges in the land, trees were ripped apart and the hut had only one wall standing and debris scattered about it. He saw where Ah-Un and Inuyasha had directed their attacks and felt a deep satisfaction at learning that Danzaemon had been injured. Sesshomaru wanted the killing blow to come from his own hand but was pleased that Danzaemon was now somewhere licking his wounds and awaiting death.

Leaving the spot where Danzaemon had been hit, Sesshomaru walked passed the ruined hut then stopped, a familiar sound reaching his ears – the sound of Jaken's snoring. Of course he'd caught the imp's scent but it had been faint like the others so he just figured Jaken had gone on ahead. Sesshomaru turned and went back to the ruined hut, yes there was a space there where the imp could hide and apparently sleep. Raising two fingers, Sesshomaru's whip appeared – it lashed out and took out the remaining wall then blew apart the few boards that continued to cover the imp.

Jaken had been dreaming. Lord Sesshomaru had praised him for destroying some low class demons and telling him how he couldn't get along without him. Rin was telling him how wonderful he was and asked what she could do for him because he was too important to worry about small details. It had been a pleasing dream until he'd been rudely awakened by falling pieces of wood and stuck by several splinters.

Sesshomaru watched as a mud-covered Jaken screamed and flailed about, threatening bodily harm and at the same time looking for some place to hide. He had to look away from the spectacle. "Jaken."

"You'd better leave before I burn you to a crisp! I'm very power…ful." Jaken finally noticed Sesshomaru as he made to run for the forest. He blinked for his lord glowed in the moonlight – all that silvery white hair seemed to have a light of its own. Feeling humbled Jaken bowed his head and moved to stand before him. "My - my lord, you have returned."

"Jaken, why are you here, covered in mud?"

"Oh yes! Brilliant disguise don't you think?" Jaken perked up. "That stupid Inuyasha failed to kill Danzaemon and let him get away! Then Inuyasha up and left! I told him we should wait for you but he went off into hiding. Hmph! So I decided to stay and tell you what happened and then take you to them. Smart, yes mi lord?"

Sesshomaru had been staring at the moon but he turned those amber eyes on Jaken – they seemed to hold the cold of outer space in them and the imp shivered. "Smart? How is it smart to stay behind and tell me what I can see with my own eyes? For once my half-breed brother showed good sense and took Rin away from here. It was his job to protect her from harm and this he did by leaving the place where Danzaemon had already attacked."

Sesshomaru stepped closer to Jaken. "And hiding in the mud when any demon could hear your snores a mile away? You were lucky that it was I that found you." His voice had grown soft with each word and Jaken's bones felt the chill.

"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru! I – I did not think…" Jaken suddenly realized that he could not even tell him where Inuyasha had taken Rin. He fell to his knees sobbing to be forgiven.

Sesshomaru looked away from Jaken yet again. "Go clean yourself up. We will travel through the night until we find Rin."

"Yes, of course, right away!" Jaken tried to get up but fell several times over his own feet, that is until Sesshomaru kicked him and sent him flying. He landed with a splash in the creek. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken counted himself lucky that that's all Sesshomaru chose to do to him. Hurriedly he washed away the mud in the cold water but it felt warm compared to the look Sesshomaru had given him. Running back to his lord, he saw the pelt begin to grow and become a cloud under his feet. Slowly Sesshomaru was lifted into the air and started moving away. Jaken had to run with all his might to catch the tail end of the pelt then hung on for dear life as he hit some tree branches before they cleared the trees. With major effort he finally pulled himself onto the pelt and fell back into the softness. Stars twinkled at them as they passed through the night sky and Jaken fell asleep once again.

* * *

Gituku hovered by Danzaemon worriedly. He'd actually been hit, wounded! Hours ago his master returned to the village they'd taken over. He'd been wounded in the shoulder. Gituku had forced one of the young women Danzaemon had let live, tend his injury. Night had now fallen and his master was still asleep.

Personally Gituku thought they should go get help from Danzaemon's people but he adamantly wanted to do this on his own but maybe he would change his mind now that he'd been hurt.

"Gituku. Come to me, tell me about my wound. Strangely enough it does not pain me much." Danzaemon woke, sat up and leaned against a mound of pillows. He tried moving his shoulder and only felt a twinge of pain.

"My lord, you've awoken." Gituku quickly moved to stand beside him making sure he remained a tarnished green color. Danzaemon hated for him to blend in with his surroundings when they were alone. He wanted to see him as well as hear him. Gituku had to actively think of this because it was a natural as breathing to fade into the surrounding colors. "A woman tended your injury. The wench is apparently quite good at healing my lord. We should keep her around for a while, yes?"

Danzaemon tended to eat humans, especially the females but this one could be useful. Gituku looked to the woman cringing against the far wall.

"Hmm, we'll see." Danzaemon sighed. "I underestimated Sesshomaru's brother. He may be a half-demon but he wields a powerful sword and that damned dragon! I should have made sure it was dead the first time! I'll cut off one head and blow the other to pieces next time!" Danzaemon rotated his shoulder. He was allowing Sesshomaru to get the better of him; maybe he should bring in some help and give himself time to recover.

"Gituku, bring my treasure box to me." It was time to bring a little of the continent to Japan. Danzaemon smiled as Gituku's hands trembled slightly. Gituku was afraid of the magic held within, indeed what little he knew of the contents could be frightening and he hoped Sesshomaru was the one to feel the full brunt of it.

As he'd grown, Danzaemon had learned to control his transformations and he and his mother had lived with humans for a while. These humans craved power and liked dominance over others. Black magic and many highly effective drugs were used to obtain the results they wanted. Danzaemon had watched and learned well – he could call up spirits, control other creatures, create illusions and drive people or demons mad. Danzaemon laughed out loud and wondered what bit of evil he would use.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru Returns

There was just a hint of the sun appearing in the sky when Sesshomaru picked up his brother's scent. Inuyasha and his friends had traveled far and there had been no sign of Danzaemon at all. How badly had the mixed-breed been hurt? If Sesshomaru found him while he was still wounded – a mere flick of his whip would destroy him but for he what he did to Rin and Danzaemon claiming that now he was powerful – Sesshomaru wanted to fight him when he was whole and if he had to wait a while then so much the better. Sesshomaru landed in the courtyard and the pelt receded to its normal length, dropping Jaken to the cold stone.

"Umph! What? Where are we mi lord?" Jaken rolled over and stood rubbing his eyes.

"Quiet Jaken, Rin is here." Sesshomaru looked around the place seeing that no humans lived there anymore. Plants grew haphazardly and part of the buildings were in ruins. "Come, let us go inside."

Inside Inuyasha stirred in his sleep, Sesshomaru was here. Listening intently, Inuyasha sensed no other presence than his brother and the imp. Propping himself up on an elbow, he waited. The main door slid open there he stood arrogant and proud with the sun glinting off his sliver-white hair. Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru saw that his brother lay with the human woman, Kagome. So they were intimate? He had suspected that she was very important to his brother, he always protected her. _Had Inuyasha made her his mate?_

Ah-Un lifted one head and blew air from his nostrils. The dragon had spent the night beside Rin and her little hand was resting against his flank as she slept.

"Well there you…Ack!" Jaken stopped talking when Sesshomaru put his fist to the imp's head. Jaken looked up about to question him when those eyes told him to keep his mouth shut.

Miroku woke to the sound of Jaken's cry, hand automatically reaching for his staff. "Inuyasha?" Miroku spoke softly as his eyes blinked in the light coming from the doorway.

"It's okay. Sesshomaru found us." Inuyasha didn't move only looked from Miroku to Sesshomaru. "Still early, get some more sleep."

Miroku looked at the two of them but sensed no danger or anger from the two of them; slowly he put his head down again but kept one hand on his staff.

Sesshomaru stepped fully inside and closed the door. He and Inuyasha stared at one another for a moment longer before Sesshomaru walked over to where Rin and Ah-Un were. Jaken followed silently.

Inuyasha felt weird. Rarely did he spend any time with his brother when they weren't fighting each other or a common foe. Right now both of them were being 'nice' in order to protect Rin and each other. Inuyasha shook his head, it shouldn't be much longer. This situation was only temporary because of Danzaemon. Sesshomaru was chasing after Naraku for _almost_ killing Rin; this Danzaemon was in for Hell on earth when his brother finally caught up to him.

Thoughts of his brother became secondary as Kagome stirred. Inuyasha rubbed a hand over her hip and thigh, she sighed and became still again. Ignoring his brother's watchful eyes, Inuyasha placed a soft kiss behind Kagome's ear and settled down again to get a few more hours of rest.

Sesshomaru hadn't allowed himself to check on Rin while Inuyasha watched. He had instead kept an eye on Miroku and Inuyasha. They both slept beside their women, looking warm and comfortable. Unemotional eyes had watched Inuyasha soothe and kiss the woman. He looked…happy. _Had their father looked the same with Inuyasha's mother?_

Jaken had sat down next to Ah-Un and rubbed the knot on his head. He looked at the child who was sleeping soundly but remained quiet. Of course he had many questions but apparently this was not time. Curious, he watched Lord Sesshomaru squat down next to Rin.

Rin. She was still pale but she didn't seem to be in any pain. Golden eyes took in her slight form from toes peeking out under the blanket to the dark, silky hair on her head. Rin was alive and healing. Even though Sesshomaru saw she was doing well, he had to touch her. Lightly his hand stroked over her hair then cupped a pudgy cheek. Behind his ribs, his heart melted ever so slightly when she smiled in her sleep and pressed closer to the warmth of his hand. He stayed there touching her for several minutes before rising and walking to a far wall and sat. Leaning against it, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and rested.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're here!" Rin wanted to jump up and run to him but it still hurt to move and she needed help. "Kagome, please?" The little girl pleaded.

"Of course Rin." Kagome had woken in Inuyasha's arms and to the staring eyes of Sesshomaru. At first she'd been embarrassed but Inuyasha was ignoring him so she decided to do the same.

After checking on Rin, she had begun to prepare a meal. Sango and Miroku woke soon after and Sango was all blushes. She'd had to excuse herself for a little bit and get her bearings. Just minutes ago Rin had woken up and looked around for the man she wanted and this time he was there.

Kagome helped Rin to sit up but even doing that had her breaking out in a sweat and breathing heavily. Kagome didn't say a word because the child desperately wanted to be near Sesshomaru. So intent on letting Rin catch her breath she was startled when Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of her. Mouth open she watched the interplay between demon and child.

Rin was hesitant at first but then she held out her arms to Sesshomaru. A strong arm carefully, gently encircled the child and lifted her to her feet. Rin smiled and cuddled close, one hand curled in his fur and the other rested against his chest.

Sesshomaru could not resist the child. Rin was his and she needed to be close to him and he to her. He closed his own eyes and ignored his brother and the humans who stared at them with wide eyes and even wider mouths.

"You came back for me, I'm glad." Rin whispered. She pulled back and in the process managed to brush her lips against his cheek. "Is the demon dead?" Her joy receded as she felt pain ripple through her at the movement.

"Not yet. I will kill him." It was a statement and a promise.

"I know." They looked at each other for a moment. "Kagome…"

"Sure." Kagome moved to pick up the little girl but instead, Sesshomaru placed Rin in her arms. Again Kagome was somewhat shocked at how tender he was towards the child. Blinking she took the child out so she could freshen up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your father would be pleased." It was Myoga who spoke from the safety of Inuyasha's shoulder.

Sesshomaru had turned to retake his seat when the flea spoke up. He looked back over his shoulder. "Oh? Just to what are you referring to?" Sesshomaru's voice indicated he wasn't in the mood for anything the flea had to say.

"Well your attitude towards humans, of course." Myoga went blithely on. "It seems you no longer wish to kill them on sight. In fact, you seem to care deeply, at least for that little one. He always wanted that for you, you know."

Everybody watched silently while Sesshomaru took in the words. "Myoga, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself or you will be the one I kill on sight." He stared at the flea a moment longer then retook his seat.

"Idiot. Don't provoke him." Inuyasha muttered to the shivering flea.

"Quite right. Heh-heh. Maybe I'll just go outside for a bit." Hopping quickly, the flea disappeared out the open door.

Sango was at a loss. She wanted to talk to Kagome about last night and she wanted to be alone with Miroku but all that seemed impossible right now and then there was Sesshomaru's daunting presence. In the past, whenever he was around, they were always fighting but his silent, watching eyes were a bit unnerving. She was glad when Kagome and Rin returned. She helped finish making breakfast and feeding Rin.

"Umm, would you like some?" Kagome held out a bowl to Sesshomaru.

"No."

"I would!" Jaken jumped up. He'd been silent till now because of the shock of seeing how Lord Sesshomaru had hugged Rin, treated her with respect. He'd never treated him like that! Jaken was shaken and angry so he'd remained silent and hiding behind Ah-Un.

"Sure. Here you go." Kagome oddly enough felt more comfortable with Sesshomaru than the imp but she supposed she'd have to deal with him since they were having a truce of sorts – for now.

Breakfast was a quiet affair and a little strained. Rin soon went back to sleep and Sesshomaru followed by Ah-Un went outside. Miroku, Sango and Shippo each let out relieved sighs.

"How long do you think before Danzaemon makes his next move? I know Sesshomaru won't attack us while Rin is still healing but it's beyond weird to look over and see him sitting there." Miroku got up and looked outside but didn't see Sesshomaru anywhere.

Inuyasha had been sitting with arms crossed and eyes closed; now he opened them and shrugged. "Not long, he's a demon after all and we heal quickly. A day or two, I think." Inuyasha looked at the imp who stared hatefully at him making him growl in his throat. "Why don't you go take a walk? _Now._ Inuyasha stood and walked over to Jaken, hand raised to hit him.

"Oh! Rabid dog." Jaken muttered and quickly left the room.

"Man! He gets on my nerves."

"Yeah, he's really hostile, even when we don't do anything to him." Shippo piped up from where he was sitting playing with one of his toys. "Inuyasha didn't even hit him or anything. Kagome gave him food." He looked at her. "Can't we make him stay outside?"

Kagome and Sango laughed. "No 'fraid not. Sesshomaru might not like it. We'll just have to ignore him." She looked at Sango. "Miroku, would mind keeping an eye on Rin? Sango maybe we can find some more food outside. Inuyasha said there was a garden, of course it'll be wild but there should be something."

Sango blushed, she knew why Kagome had suggested the hunt for food and she was glad for the excuse. "Yeah, let's go." Kirara jumped up go with the girls and so did Shippo but Inuyasha caught him by the tail.

"I wanna go too! Let go Inuyasha!" Shippo hung in midair kicking his little fox feet.

"Not this time." Inuyasha was being sensitive. He knew Kagome wanted to talk to Sango about last night.

Kagome looked back and smiled at Inuyasha, "Thanks. Sorry Shippo – girl talk, okay?" She let her eyes touch on Miroku who looked embarrassed. "We'll be back in a little while."

"Try and stay out of sight!" Inuyasha called as the women left and he let Shippo fall to the floor.

Shippo popped up and confronted Miroku. "What did you do? There haven't been any women around for you to flirt with! Did you touch her butt again?" Shippo wanted to go outside but now he had to stay inside an be bored.

"I haven't done anything Shippo. Sometimes girls just like time alone to talk." Miroku felt warm under the collar knowing the girls were out there talking about him.

Inuyasha couldn't help himself, "That's not what I heard." When Miroku only looked at him Inuyasha raised a hand to scratch one of his ears. "I heard quite a few things last night." Inuyasha nodded in the direction of baths.

Miroku's eyes widened as he looked from Inuyasha towards the baths and back again. "You heard?" Miroku was shocked then embarrassed but grinned sheepishly.

"Yep, nice and loud, the two of you." The two men suddenly began laughing and Shippo was totally confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Girl Talk

Outside Kagome didn't say a word but started searching the ground for any vegetables. She knew Sango would bring it up on her own, since her eyes had sought Kagome's all morning. "Look there's sweet potatoes!"

Now that they were alone, Sango wasn't sure how to bring it up. She watched as Kagome got enough potatoes for everyone and then just blurted it out – "We did it! We made love!" Sango covered her mouth and looked surprised.

Kagome laughed and went to hug Sango. She pulled back and looked into Sango's eyes, "Was it wonderful?" Sango's red cheeks gave Kagome her answer. "I'm happy for you two. Finally Miroku's all yours."

Sango looked shocked then pleased, "Well I guess he is. All mine and let me tell you all of him is well – wow! I can't believe I said that!" Sango couldn't believe how changed she was after one night.

"Now you'll have me checking him out!" Kagome teased. "Really Sango, there's nothing like being with the man you love."

"So you and Inuyasha have…?" Sango had never had the nerve to ask before but she'd often wondered what they did when the left to be alone.

It was Kagome's turn to blush and she looked down at her hands and shook the dirt off. "Actually we've never gone all the way. Close, very close but no. It just hasn't been the right time for either of us."

Sango was shocked but then she understood. She'd wanted Miroku for a long time and only last night was the right time to take that next step. "Yes, the time was right for us and the two of you will find the right time as well." Sango smiled. "Here we are the two of us in love, I never thought about this before. I mean, falling in love, especially after all that's happened with Naraku."

Kagome shook her head, smiling. "I know. One day I fall through a well and travel back in time, meet a half-demon, fight evil demons and somehow end up falling in love with Inuyasha. Even when it seems the sky is falling, something good comes out of it, huh?" The two girls shared a smile. "Come on, let's finish up and get back to our men."

"Sure, I'm already missing him." Sango wondered how long it would take before this all stopped seeming surreal and more natural. Well she'd just take as it came and enjoy the hell out of it.

* * *

Sesshomaru heard it all. So the four of them were in love? It figured his brother would fall for a human since he was half-human, what demon female would have him? Thinking of demon females, Sesshomaru's mind brought up Motoko, his mate. One of those rare smiles appeared on his face – his mate. He wondered how long it would be before they were together again. Sesshomaru knew she would be concerned for Rin, maybe not as he did but she did care. It was her love for him that allowed her to accept the human child.

One demon female and one human female, he cared deeply for them both. Sesshomaru found himself feeling things he never thought would happen at least not before he'd attained more power. Their father, his and Inuyasha's had been powerful, more powerful than any other demon he'd ever come across and he wanted that power for himself and so, he suspected, did Inuyasha.

Inuyasha seemed to grow more powerful each time they fought and so did the Tetsusagia. That sword increased Inuyasha's power greatly – the sword that should have been his. A flash of anger coursed through Sesshomaru as he lounged against a huge tree surrounded by high grasses. Taking a deep breath, he let it pass, Sesshomaru still wanted the Tetsusagia but he had ceased chasing after Inuyasha for it. His brother needed it to live – it's what their father wanted. If Inuyasha lost that sword, his demon nature would take over and end his life completely in a way that was totally unworthy of a dog demon and even Sesshomaru didn't want to see that.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Hello-o, oh Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken had been searching for him for almost an hour. He wanted to spend some time with his master, Rin was getting the sympathy and…and affection and Jaken wanted at least to have Sesshomaru to himself for a while.

"Jaken, quiet you fool. Even the humans know to be quiet and stay out of sight." The words were said in a low tone but even the birds in the trees trembled at the feelings they gave off.

"S-sorry mi lord." Jaken clapped a hand over his mouth and looked around. "May I join you?" His voice whispered.

"If you can keep your tongue still." Amber eyes coolly looked upon Jaken then turning his face upwards, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and cleared his mind but his senses were alert for any sign of Danzaemon.


	9. Chapter 9

Relationships

They stayed indoors and just took it easy. Rin was a little restless since it still hurt to move but she was healing. The temple was large so when they felt the need to move, they explored. Miroku was able to find a few items good enough to sell the next time they got to a village and no one said a word after all they would need the money. It wasn't until it was bedtime did they see Sesshomaru or Jaken again. Rin wanted to wish them goodnight.

Inuyasha went to the tree. It appeared as if his brother was asleep but he knew better. Jaken was dozing and snoring with every other breath. Inuyasha crossed his arms within his kimono and turned to look at the stars.

"Rin is asking for you." Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on him. They'd never been friendly and yet today, Sesshomaru had watched over them all. Inuyasha didn't feel any of the anger he knew Sesshomaru held for him but the indifference was still there in spades. "I can stay out here if you want to be with her." Inuyasha offered.

Sesshomaru stood slowly and kicked Jaken awake. "Rin is waiting – go tell her I am coming."

Jaken looked from one to the other. He hated Inuyasha because he knew his lord did and wanted to support him in any way but seeing them so close together, practically glowing in the night – they were beautiful. These dog demons were something to behold. "Umm yes, yes I will, mi lord." Jaken hurried towards the temple. Lord Sesshomaru had let him be by his side all day and he wanted to savor the privilege.

"Don't get comfortable with this arrangement Inuyasha. I will kill Naraku and Danzaemon but that leaves you. Maybe you should take your woman and go far away from here otherwise you'll leave her heartbroken when you die."

Inuyasha didn't even look at Sesshomaru, not that words weren't irksome but he refused to rise to the taunt. "Yeah, maybe. I could leave and you'll be here to raise that human girl, just be sure to be a good daddy." Inuyasha cut his eyes to Sesshomaru who seemed to stiffen. "What kind of day would it be if we didn't trade insults? Go, before she falls asleep." Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru hiss his name and chuckled as he walked away. He was proud of himself of holding his own against his brother with words alone.

Sesshomaru watched his brother walk deeper into the grounds and clenched his fist. Inuyasha hadn't been threatened by him, was he finally growing up? That crack about being a 'daddy' made his stomach tighten. _Is that what he was? _Abruptly he turned; hair swaying and went to Rin.

"Now Rin, you tell us if these humans are doing anything to hurt you and I'll smite them with the Staff of Two Heads!" Jaken really wanted to do it too! He remembered the times Kagome and Miroku had beaten him silly.

Rin giggled. "Thanks Master Jaken but they're taking really good care of me. Kagome thinks I should be much better by the end of the week! We'll soon be able to travel with Lord Sesshomaru again. Ah-Un has already healed; we're just waiting on me. Sorry to hold you up Master Jaken."

"Well you are human after all, healing takes time. You just – umm take your time. We still have to kill that mixed- breed demon so you just rest. Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, there you are!" The child had looked so upset about not being ready to travel that she'd flustered him.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Myoga had all been watching the little scene. There was affection there between the imp and girl. All were startled when Sesshomaru silently appeared. Quickly they found other things to do.

Sesshomaru didn't want them watching but there was no alternative. Ignoring them he went to Rin's side and only if you were watching closely could you see his eyes soften as he knelt.

Mygoa had a pleased smile on his face. Lord Sesshomaru was definitely learning to care about someone besides himself. He believed whole-heartedly that his late master would be proud of his first born.

Now that he was here with her, Rin felt a bit shy. She'd summoned him and he came. She was also aware that the others were watching so she tried to keep things short and not embarrass him.

"Sorry, my lord. I- I just wanted to see your face before I fell asleep. I'm doing much better and I'll be able to travel soon." It occurred then to Rin that he may not want her along now; maybe she was too much trouble. "You will let me travel with you, won't you?" Rin had been speaking softly but panic entered her voice as she asked this last question.

Sesshomaru was on one knee and the child lay trembling next to him. He leaned closer so that his hair fell over her somewhat. Sesshomaru rested his hand over her heart and felt the life in her. "Rin…we have much to do still. You must be with me when I destroy Naraku and Motoko will expect you when she arrives." Golden eyes stared at brown eyes doing all they could to reassure Rin.

She felt – loved. Rin was warm, Sesshomaru was so warm and he passed on that heat to her. Silver locks were close enough to touch and her hand threaded itself in it. They were connected, he and her and all her fears disappeared. Smiling now, "I can't wait to see Lady Motoko again. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Rin whispered wanting only Sesshomaru to hear her words.

"Sleep now, you must get well soon." He marveled at the emotion Rin could pull out of him. Sesshomaru knew it didn't show on his face but inside everything was spinning.

"Yes, my lord, goodnight. Good night Master Jaken, Ah-Un. Good night everyone." Rin snuggled into her blanket, hand still in Sesshomaru's hair and let herself sleep.

He stayed until she slept soundly. Careful not to wake her, Sesshomaru removed her hand from his hair and stood. "Stay with her Jaken, I'll be outside." He turned to leave.

"Sesshomaru?" It was Kagome, a hand against her heart. She had openly watched the tender scene. "You don't have to worry. She'll be fine and able to travel by next week." Kagome wanted a reaction from him but all she got was a steady look before he left the temple.

"Well that was…unexpected." Miroku moved closer and stared at the sleeping child. "Obviously he didn't say the words 'I love you' but that's what he meant didn't he? Rin is very important to him."

"Of course she is!" Jaken spoke up then lowered his voice. "Rin wouldn't be traveling with us otherwise." He moved to lie down and tried to get comfortable on the hard floor. "Not that I understand it. Really – it makes no sense at all but here she is." Jaken muttered.

"I think he does love her. She's like a beloved child." Sango agreed as she brushed her hair. "But it is strange to think of Sesshomaru as a father, especially to a human."

"It is a big deal for a demon with Sesshomaru's pride. For years he would simply kill humans without a thought," Myoga spoke from between Shippo's ears. "And now, with this human at least, he shows empathy. It's what his father wanted most for him. My master learned that humans though fragile were very strong and had strong emotions. Lord Inuyasha has learned from you Kagome and now Sesshomaru from Rin."

"Yes it seems so." Kagome was pleased hearing those words. Had her love really changed Inuyasha? If so, his love in return had changed her too. Suddenly she wanted to see him. "Shippo time for bed." Kagome looked to Sango. "I'm going out to say goodnight to Inuyasha."

"Take your time." Sango called as Kagome left with a wave.

"Ah young love! Maybe I should go out and find a pretty young thing for myself." Myoga crossed one pair of arms and rubbed his chin.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Miroku cautioned, "Not with Lady Shoga out there looking for you." They laughed as the flea shuddered.

Kagome couldn't see anything but trees and grass. You'd think that with their silver hair she could find one of the two. After tripping twice she gave in and called softly to him. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha where are you?" When she heard something move towards her, she hopped with all her heart that it was Inuyasha.

"Kagome – what is it?" Inuyasha landed lightly beside her. "Is Rin…?" He broke off as she stepped into his arms.

"She's fine, sleeping." Kagome wrapped her arms tight around Inuyasha's waist and rested her head against his heart.

Inuyasha was confused but he enclosed Kagome, taking in her scent. He loved holding her and for a while that's all they did until Kagome raised her face to his and smiling Inuyasha took the lips she offered.

It was a tender kiss, a sharing of their affection. "Where'd all this come from?" Inuyasha brushed back her hair.

"Your brother." Kagome giggled as he frowned. "When he came to say goodnight to Rin, he was so tender with her. For all intents and purposes, she is his child and he let her know that. Then Myoga said that it our human emotions that changed you and Sesshomaru – made you more, better and well – I just had to see you – hold you."

Inuyasha was still frowning, wondering if Myoga's words were true but then he looked at Kagome's soft expression and his frown disappeared. "Well I don't know about all that stuff but I know I love you. You make life better." He kissed her again but this one held passion, showing Kagome how very much he cared and wanted her.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome tried to get inside his kimono but he grabbed her hands and pushed her away.

"We can't unless you want Sesshomaru watching us." It was his turn to laugh as Kagome's eyes darted around looking for his brother. "You can't see him but he's only a few yards away hidden in the brush. Probably listening to everything we said." His tone was rueful.

Kagome watched him but he didn't seem overly concerned that Sesshomaru may have heard him tell her that he loved her. She sighed, while she knew it wasn't the right time, Kagome had hoped to be with Inuyasha some but with Sesshomaru here, that was out of the question. "Okay then, guess I'll have to wait but you'll have a lot to make up for later." She grinned.

"And I'll enjoy every minute. Kiss me." Inuyasha lifted her chin. It was another tender kiss.

"I love you Inuyasha, be careful." She said when they broke apart.

"I'll walk you back." The two headed back to the temple. It was Inuyasha's and Kagome's last peaceful moment alone.


	10. Chapter 10

The Swarm

Inuyasha returned to the tree in front of the temple while Sesshomaru guarded the back. The night was peaceful and passed without incident. The morning was quiet too and around lunch time everyone was a little tired of being indoors and decided to head outside for a short time. Conscious that the enemy would be watching they stayed in the tall grasses and under the trees out of sight.

Rin was happy to see the sun and perked right up. Ah-Un was as happy as she to be outdoors, he hadn't been eating much since Rin had been all but bedridden and he wasn't going to leave her side. The dragon was determined that this time he would protect Rin better.

All seemed normal, Sango and Miroku sat close together whispering, Shippo and Kirara were playing, Jaken and Rin sat on either side of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had taken Kagome up to his perch.

Kagome was sitting between his legs when suddenly Inuyasha stiffened. Suddenly he was pulling her up and the next thing she knew, Inuyasha grabbed her about the waist and jumped to the ground. "Inuyasha what…?"

"Get your bow and arrows! Hurry!" He gave her a little push towards the temple then headed for the gardens. Once there he saw Sesshomaru standing and scanning the sky, Miroku too was on his feet. Sango was missing; Inuyasha guessed she too had gone for her weapon.

"What do you think it is?" Myoga jumped to Inuyasha's shoulder shivering.

"Don't know but it's big, more than what I sensed from Danzaemon." Inuyasha glanced at his brother. "He couldn't have increased his power this much in a few days could he?"

Sesshomaru pulled out the Tokjin, "It does not matter, I'll still kill him. Protect Rin." Sesshomaru spared his brother a look and was reassured when Inuyasha nodded.

The sky began to darken and the sound of wings and buzzing filled the air. Locusts. Many, many demon locusts filled the sky and on spotting their prey swooped down. They were red, large, the size of Shippo and they were spitting something from their mouths.

The gunk was spit out and everyone scrambled to avoid it but when some got on Shippo he screamed even though it did not hurt him. It was impossible to avoid it and soon they all just concentrated on attacking the swarm.

An arrow shot through the sky and decreased the swarm but it closed ranks and kept coming. The Hirakotsu also killed many of the swarm but there were still hundreds more coming.

Miroku, Ah-Un and Jaken surrounded Rin who huddled on the ground covering her ears. Jaken used his staff to burn those that dared to come close. Ah-Un too sent lightning from his mouth.

"Inuyasha, should I use my Wind Tunnel?" Miroku would but he suspected the damn insects would probably poison him.

"No! Not yet!" Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side. "Let's do this together!"

"Right!"

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha joined his woman then using his own sword let loose a blue lightning storm.

Kagome released one then two arrows, preparing the way for, "Wind Scar!" The swirl of energy followed the two arrows, joining with the purifying light and grew larger. The shadow of demon locusts drastically ceased to be. Sesshomaru's blue lightning got rid of the remaining bugs.

All were still and silent as they searched the sky but no more insects appeared. Kagome went to Rin and held the crying child. "Shh, they're gone now." Kagome stood with her. "Let's go wash this stuff off. You coming Sango?"

"Yes, definitely." Sango was trying to remove some of it from her hair.

"Wait." Inuyasha put away Tetsusagia. "Do you want to leave now, get the girl somewhere safe?" He walked to stand before his brother.

Sesshomaru looked from Inuyasha to Rin whose wet eyes begged to stay by his side. "No we'll make our stand here. Danzaemon will soon grow tired of these games and show himself."

Miroku nodded along with Inuyasha then spoke to the girls. "Don't take to long; we'd like to get this stuff off too." He used a leaf to wipe some of the gunk off his staff.

"Sure." Sango yelled as she hurried inside. The wet stuff was really uncomfortable, heavy and warm. She was more than ready to wash it off.

* * *

One locust survived and returned to its master and informed him that all his enemies were infected. Danzaemon smiled then began laughing. He pulled up one of the captured women and kissed her. In moments she was a dried husk, he had sucked the life out of her. Danzaemon's strength was returning and by the time he was well again, Sesshomaru and his friends would be the ones weak, wounded and easy to kill. 

"My lord, is everything going according to your plans?" Gituku had only entered the room after Danzaemon had disposed of the last locust. He wasn't sure exactly what the things did but he knew that whenever Danzaemon took out that box – bad things happened to Danzaemon's enemies.

"Why yes indeed they are Gituku. In a day or two, I shall seek out Sesshomaru and put him out of his misery. By the time I arrive, he may just beg me to kill him." Danzaemon laughed at the image of noble Sesshomaru on his knees begging. "Bring me another woman! I have yet to quench my thirst."

Gituku hurried out to do his bidding wondering all the while exactly what Danzaemon had done to those unfortunate people but then as long as he was safe, it did not matter how much they suffered.


	11. Chapter 11

Omake

"Whew! She's finally given us a break. Who knew anyone else would want to write stories for us besides Rumiko?"

"I know Inuyasha. I never expected it either. What I really hate is they won't let me use my left arm. I have to keep it hidden in my kimono all the time. I shudder when I think if I'd really lost my arm. Everything would be so difficult – especially going to the bathroom! Don't laugh!"

"I can't help it. You should try wearing this armband all time. I can't really wash my hands but…well going to the bathroom, wearing it is…interesting."

"Yeah? No wonder you disappear from time to time!"

"Okay that's enough male humor. Think of us females! My character always has to run and change clothes before a battle. Do you know how annoying that is? Why couldn't I wear my slayer clothes all the time?"

"I totally understand – your slayer clothes really show off your wonderful figure Sango."

"Shut up Miroku."

"Well what about me? You guys actually get to wear clothes! I'm always in my school uniform and I'm never in school! How weird is that? Plus it gets cool running around in nothing but a short skirt all the time. I wish I could wear pants from time to time. What? What's that look for Inuyasha?"

"Umm, well I like the skirt. I like looking at your legs."

"Hell we all do! Not just Inuyasha. I wish Rumiko had let me have you instead of my little brother here."

"Hey I like all females. Sango's my girl but I _love_ to look too! Oh, quit hitting me Sango!"

"And then there's the times when your skirt flies up Kagome. The readers don't know it but we all have trouble following the plot when that happens."

"Yeah girl, and those panties – so cute! Right bro?"

"Oh! You two! Here! Down you go – together!" (Kagome pushes Inuyasha over onto his brother and they're leaning against each other grinning.) "**SIT! SIT! SIT!**"

"Damn!"

"Ow!"

"Serves you right. Staring at a girl's panties."

"Inuyasha look. She did us a favor and gave us the perfect position for a great view! Look, pink today!"

"You always had sharp eyes Sesshomaru!"

"Ahhhhh!"


	12. Chapter 12

Symptoms

They rinsed off first then scrubbed their skin until it was pink. Even though they would have preferred to stay and soak, they knew the guys were waiting. Donning robes they left the bath.

"We'll have to wash our clothes; they still carry the scent of the stuff the locusts spit." Sango said as she piled the clothes in a corner to be retrieved later. "Do you suppose the whole purpose of the attack was just to make us uncomfortable?"

"Possibly. I hated the feeling of that stuff on my skin. Plus it has weird sweet smell." They reached the main room and found the guys waiting on them. "Go ahead and leave out your clothes, we'll have to wash'em. Where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome helped Rin back to her bedroll.

"You're kidding right? Sesshomaru wouldn't be caught dead bathing with us, plus he only got just a bit of this stuff on his wrist. He washed it off outside in the stream. Jaken's going bathe out there too."

"Whatever, I'm heading on back." Shippo took off down the hall stripping.

"I'm with him." Miroku said following him.

"Here, you'll need some clothes." Kagome handed Inuyasha her pack and Sango gave him robes for Miroku and Shippo." Where's Myoga?"

"Huh? I haven't seen him since before the attack. Knowing him, he's long gone."

"I am not!" The flea popped up indignant from under the floor.

Kagome and Inuyasha shared a look. "So you're still here. Must have found a good hiding place, huh, old man?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"Those things were almost bigger than Shippo! Of course I hid! Many cracks in the floor – I just waited until it was safe to come out." The flea didn't mention that he'd tagged along to the baths and watched the ladies bathing. Myoga giggled.

"Always a hindrance and rarely a help. Whatever, I'm going to bathe." Shaking his head Inuyasha walked quickly away.

"I have no idea why Lady Shoga would chase after you so." Kagome shook her head and sat down to brush Rin's hair.

It wasn't until later in the evening that the symptoms began. Itching and it just started all of a sudden. Kirara and Shippo started scratching first. "Kagome you got anything for itching?" No sooner had he spoke, they were all scratching.

Ah-Un stood and started rubbing his body against the wall. The only one not affected was Myoga. He looked on in horror as they scratched so hard whelps were forming. Inuyasha was drawing blood. Myoga was just about to go check on Sesshomaru when he forcefully opened the door.

"Rin." Sesshomaru watched as the little girl, eyes opened wide scratched her face then down over her chest. Her clothes were in the way so she opened the robe and scratched at the still red claw marks on her chest.

Sesshomaru felt something akin to horror as the girl cried out but continued to scratch. He saw Jaken gnawing on his arm while he rolled around on the floor trying to relieve the itching.

"Inuyasha! Help me!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha broke out of his haze long enough stretch out blood stained claws towards Kagome's fragile flesh. Just as he was about to slash open her arm, Sesshomaru caught his hand.

"Inuyasha! Snap out of it!" He threw the arm away and backhanded Inuyasha in the face. Unknowingly he would have killed Kagome and never would have forgiven himself.

A new pain cut across the intense sensation of itching. Inuyasha picked himself up from the floor and looked up at his brother. Sesshomaru had hit him but not in anger. It looked, if Inuyasha could believe his eyes, that his brother was appalled at the scene before him. "What…?" Inuyasha began his voice rough.

Sesshomaru moved purposefully to Rin and caught her small hands, holding them above her head. He prevented her from scratching but she bucked and moaned, the itching was so intense. It was then he noticed a tingling on his arm where he'd been briefly touched by that stuff. Staring at his arm, Sesshomaru waited to see if he too would feel the urge to scratch but no, just a slight tingle.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Myoga finally spoke. "They've been infected!"

"Yes." Sesshomaru looked down at the old flea. "It seems your hiding has saved you from torment."

"We…we were…that stuff…did this…to us?" Inuyasha was fighting the inclination to tear the skin off his body. In order to stop himself, he put one hand in his mouth hoping the pain would override the itching. Blood flowed down his chin and neck as his fingers clenched and unclenched – still wanting to scratch.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha. He could tell his brother wanted to give in but was doing his damnedest to resist. That stubbornness was a family trait. He was just about to speak when the next stage of Danzaemon's plan went into effect.

Suddenly they all stopped scratching. It was over and they all lay gasping and moaning. Sesshomaru let go of Rin and she lay still. He frowned, that couldn't be all. Danzaemon wouldn't just made them all itch uncontrollably then have it stop.

Inuyasha went to Kagome, her face, arms and legs all showed whelps from her scratching. He held her to his chest and looked to his friends. They too were in bad shape, clothes half off from trying to scratch. Suddenly she jerked in his embrace.

"Kagome?" Even as he watched her face, Inuyasha felt the need sink his fangs into her throat and taste her warm blood on his tongue.

Eyes glazed Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and slapped his face. "Kill! Ugly dog! Hate you! Must remove…from earth!" With each word she struck him.

"Bastard! Womanizer! Hate you! Kill you!" Sango was on her feet punching and kicking at Miroku.

Miroku was fighting back. He slapped Sango so hard that she fell to the floor. "Cold Bitch! Hate you! Selfish! Kill!"

Shippo was shooting Fox Fire at Kirara and the Two-Tail increased her size and batted Shippo across the room. Jaken was beating Ah-Un with the Staff of Two Heads and Ah-Un knocked him back, opened his mouth and shot lightning at Jaken.

"Master! Stop! Don't do it!" Myoga was hanging onto Inuyasha's hair, screaming at him.

Inuyasha had straddled a struggling Kagome. Her hands were held by his next to her head and his mouth was descending towards her neck. "Shut up! Damned loud-mouthed woman! Kill! Warm blood!"

He didn't know why he stopped Inuyasha – _again_ but Sesshomaru rose to stop his brother from killing the woman he loved. As he moved, little hands grabbed his kimono. Rin was also trying to kill him.

"Demon dog! Rabid monster! Hate you! Die!" Rin's small fists beat against Sesshomaru's leg and then she tried to bite him.

He took a deep breath and kept moving pulling her along behind him. None of them knew what they were doing. This was Danzaemon's fault. He meant for them all to suffer and try to kill each other and then he would show up to kill whoever was left.

Sesshomaru took a hold of Inuyasha's shoulder and pulled him off Kagome. Inuyasha went sailing into the wall. Inuyasha shook it off and came running and missed. As usual Sesshomaru was too fast for him. Leaving Inuyasha growling, Sesshomaru sped around him then appeared on Inuyasha's other side and slapped him once again knocking him to the floor. Bending over him, Sesshomaru shook him.

"Dammit Inuyasha! Snap out of it before your friends kill each other!"

Golden eyes went in and out of focus as his head flopped back and forth but finally Sesshomaru saw his brother come to himself.

"Ugh! What the…hell is…happening to …me?" Inuyasha grasped his head between his hands.

"Master, hurry! Stop them!" Myoga had been hopping from one person to another trying to talk sense to them but he kept getting smacked to the ground and dodging stomping feet.

Both brothers looked up to see the three humans attacking one another. Spit, curse words and fists flew. It didn't matter who was in front of whom, as long as flesh crashed into flesh.

"Stop!" Jumping up Inuyasha pushed them apart and as Miroku came flying at him, Inuyasha's fist knocked him out. Turning he did the same to Sango when she picked herself up off the floor and came after him.

"Kagome!"

She managed to slap his face and grab a fist full of his hair, pulling it painfully. Inuyasha stared at her not recognizing the crazed woman before him. Hating even thinking about it, Inuyasha raised his fist and connected it to her jaw. Kagome fell limply into his arms.

Sesshomaru could see it pained Inuyasha but they had to be stopped. He'd been avoiding looking at Rin. Her small fists and teeth could never hurt him but she too needed to be stopped. Squatting before her, he took a few punches to the face before sending his own fist lightly into her stomach. Sesshomaru caught her before she fell and held her close a moment before moving to stop Jaken and Ah-Un.

Gently Inuyasha lay Kagome down and got up to stop Shippo and Kirara. Shippo was easy but Kirara was a challenge. She went up out of Inuyasha's reach then dove towards him with claws extended.

Another friend was attacking him and Inuyasha was trying his best to control the feelings in him that told him to tear Kirara apart. She stayed out of his reach and was too quick for him when he tried to jump up after her. It wasn't until she managed to rake his shoulder that he used his anger against Kirara.

Scattered about the large room were pieces of wood and rock. Seeing a large rock, Inuyasha picked it up and the next time she got close – he let it go speeding at the Twin-Tail's head. Growling in pain Kirara fell to the floor and passed out.

Jaken had been taken care of with a swift kick of Sesshomaru's foot. Ah-Un was rearing back on two legs, front legs kicking the air in front of Sesshomaru. He'd used his whip to bring Ah-Un back to the floor. Jumping up above him, Sesshomaru swiftly moved in close and punched both dragon heads and with a loud crash, Ah-Un collapsed to the floor.

Silence. Inuyasha slid down a wall and hung his head. He was tired, upset and still fighting the effects of the poison. Sesshomaru stared at his own fist. He'd used it to hit his companions. It had been the only way to stop them.

Myoga looked from one to the other and knew they were hurting. Harsh words had been said as well as the fists that had thrown. Danzaemon had grown devious on the continent. A demon such as he knew not of honor and simply battling to prove one's strength – no he'd needed tricks and deception to get what he wanted. But it was not the time for speculation.

"Lord Inuyasha! We must cure them before they wake and begin again!" Myoga hopped onto Inuyasha's beaded necklace. "Look at them. Even unconscious they are being tormented!"

Sesshomaru's head jerked up as did Inuyasha's, eyes wide watching as the humans writhed on the floor. Hands were rubbing against skin and words were being mumbled.

"What can we do?" Sesshomaru asked moving to stand over Rin.

A tremor went through Inuyasha as he to started rubbing his arm. "Myoga can you do anything? Maybe suck out the poison?" He was so tired.

The small head went from side to side. "No, it's too late for that but I may know of an antidote. It should cure the itching at least." Myoga was nodding to himself thinking of the ingredients that he'd need.

"What – what about Kagome's medicine? Would it work?"

"Possibly. Her medicines are wondrous. Why don't you give each of them some and then tie up their hands." At the angry looks he got Myoga quickly explained. "To keep them from hurting each other – you don't want to hit them again do you?" He asked sternly.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome; a bruise was appearing on her jaw. "No. You'll get the antidote?"

Myoga saw that Inuyasha was in bad shape and knew he was the only one available to help him. Straightening his little flea shoulders, Myoga stood tall. "I'll leave now but I'll return quickly. Don't worry my lord, we'll help them." Myoga nodded then left the two brothers standing in the wrecked temple hall.


	13. Chapter 13

Brother Nurses

**F**inding some old sheets, Inuyasha tore them into strips and bound up hands, feet, paws and hooves. In another situation, it might have been funny but not now. Simply watching them all was part torture. Inuyasha stepped out into the darkening night. It was cool outside and it relieved the fever he carried. He didn't go far, his dog ears caught the sounds of curses, moans and some screams but at least he didn't have to see them.

He'd only just forced pills into unwilling mouths – they'd all tried to bite him. After that scare a while back when she'd been attacked by the water demon, Kagome had shown him a special bottle marked 'antibiotics', to use in an emergency and this was that as far as Inuyasha was concerned. Luckily there was enough for everyone; even Sesshomaru took one though he was the least infected.

Inuyasha knew he should be in there cooling them down but he needed time away from them, the poison was still battling for control over him.

"Cold water."

"Huh?" Inuyasha was unnerved; he hadn't heard Sesshomaru come up.

"I washed in cold water. The poison hasn't really affected me. Try it." Sesshomaru didn't look at him when he spoke. "It could be your human half that's causing you to fall prey to the …infection."

Inuyasha thought on this a moment but then shook his head. "But Jaken is acting like everyone else and he's a full demon. Didn't he wash at the stream too?"

"Jaken is an imp. He is not a son of a powerful demon. Do it or not, I don't care." Sesshomaru turned and went back to watch over Rin.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. Somewhere in there, had there been a – compliment? _Had he just said that, I was a strong demon?_ A small smile formed and deciding not to think about it too much, Inuyasha went to wash in the stream.

Inuyasha did feel better. He didn't know if it was from Kagome's medicine or the wash in the stream, maybe both. Afraid poison lingered on his kimono, he changed into some jeans which had Sesshomaru raising his eyebrows. Inuyasha just shrugged his bare shoulders. He didn't feel right only walking around in a robe.

Fetching more cold water he began wiping down the others. It was a bit embarrassing for all they had on were the white robes and he had to cover them again. It was okay for Miroku and Kagome but he tried not to look at Sango when he closed her robe and covered her legs.

Sesshomaru to Inuyasha's surprise did the same for Rin. He gently righted her clothes and bathed her face with cool water. Ah-Un and Jaken each got a bucket of water poured over them.

They'd stopped muttering but the itching hadn't stopped. It seemed Kagome's medicine was indeed working; now they just need Myoga to return.

A crow flew into the room, mouth full of plants. "I'm back!" Myoga popped up then down next to Shippo. The little fox was wiggling frantically against the floor – no more anger showed in his dazed eyes but he couldn't lie still. "Her medicine worked? Good." Myoga was glad because there was only so much he could do. "Just give me a little time to mix this up and soon even their itching should stop."

The night seemed to pass slowly. Once Myoga's mixture was finished it was poured down the throats of the afflicted. Torches were lit and the brothers silently kept watch. In the end it was only Mygoa and Sesshomaru who stayed awake. Inuyasha had taken Kagome into his arms and with Tetsusagia by his side, slept.

"He's happy. My lord lived a long time alone, even you his brother avoided him. He spent fifty years bound to a tree but now he's happy. She did that for him – that strange girl from another time with miracle medicines and weird clothes." Myoga didn't know what to make of the fabric covering Inuyasha's legs.

"And you Lord Sesshomaru. You are more content now than ever. That human girl and a certain lady dog-demon have changed you." When he saw amber eyes rake him, Myoga explained. "I have many friends and know about that particular village, I _was_ servant to your great father. He would be proud of the two of you working together – he wanted you two to get along." Myoga waited for a reply but was denied. He sighed forlornly.

* * *

**M**orning came on birdsong. As the sun appeared over the tops of the trees waking the sleeping songstress'. Dew shone heavy on grass and leaves, lending a fairytale quality to the land.

One white ear twitched upon hearing the singing. His chest rose and fell in time with the song. A light breeze from the open door caressed his bare chest making his nipples stand tall. Inuyasha brought up his hand to warm the cool flesh, his other arm pulling Kagome closer to shield her from the cool air.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's eyes popped open and he sat up quickly. Luckily he didn't wake her. He looked down at her then checked out the room. It was in worse shape than when they'd first arrived. There were holes in some of the walls, parts of the ceiling had come down and bodies were laid here and there but they were alive.

Inuyasha looked down at his chest and arms. Claw marks covered most him, marks he'd made himself but the itching was gone! Myoga had done it! Inuyasha looked for the flea but a sudden movement at the door had him reaching for the Tetsusaiga.

"You're awake." Sesshomaru stated.

Slowly Inuyasha released his grip on his sword. "Yeah. Sorry." He didn't know why he was apologizing to his brother. Sesshomaru probably felt that he'd fallen asleep on purpose. "Kagome's medicines sometimes cause people to sleep. She says it helps the healing." He didn't look up but checked Kagome out. She had no fever and was breathing easy but she was covered in whelps and scars from scratching and fighting. They were all going to look a sight for a while but they were going to be fine.

Relieved Inuyasha stood stretching. "No problems?"

"None." Sesshomaru watched his brother check on his friends and Rin as well. Inuyasha nodded satisfied that everyone seemed to be better. Inside he felt disbelief; He, Sesshomaru had protected his brother- watched over him and a bunch of humans during the night! The Tetsusaiga was within his grasp and yet he'd made no move to take it!

This situation had to end soon before…Sesshomaru turned to watch the sky. Danzaemon should be arriving soon, high in the belief that he'd weakened his enemies and that they would be easy to kill. Danzaemon would learn the hard way not to underestimate me, he thought.

"Master! You're awake!" Out of the depths of Kirara's fur, Myoga jumped up onto Inuyasha, latched on and began sucking.

Inuyasha brought up his hand to slap Myoga but stopped. For once, he let the flea drink his fill and let him fall into his palm. "Thanks Myoga."

"M-master?" Myoga tilted his head. "Are you okay? Maybe this is another side effect. Your personality has changed! Eeep! Never mind." Inuyasha squished him between his thumb and forefinger.

"That'll teach me to be nice." Inuyasha muttered as he flicked the flea away. He stood and walked over to stand near his brother. Together they stood as sun woke other animals and warmed the air.

"Do you think Danzaemon will send more bugs after us or come himself?"

Sesshomaru was silent, he did not want to answer but Inuyasha was helping Rin and for now they were working together. "I don't know. If the venom from those locusts had worked we'd all be incapacitated by now." He looked over his shoulder at Inuyasha's friends. "Actually it did work but I'll take him on when he shows – you just stay out of my way."

Inuyasha crossed his bare arms and chuckled. "Always got to do things by yourself, huh? Fine, take Danzaemon on but if he comes after me or the others – **_I_** will kill him." The two turned looking at each other, golden eyes hard and uncompromising, silver white hair lifted by the wind. They were brothers, similar in look and thought.

Myoga watched them. They could rule this land easily. Both men were powerful enough, if they worked together anything was possible. Myoga often wondered how his late master would have dealt with his sons had he lived. What kind of life had he wanted for them?

"Mmm. Oww!" Kagome was waking up. "Inu-yasha?" Kagome tried to sit up but her whole body was stiff.

Inuyasha nodded his head at Sesshomaru then leaped lightly to Kagome's side. "Shh, lie still." He propped her up and helped her to drink some water. Once she had swallowed, Inuyasha shifted Kagome so that she lay in his arms. Kissing her forehead he whispered, "It's good to have you back."

Kagome was finding it difficult to think. What did he mean? Opening her eyes she blinked to clear them then blinked again at the damage done to the room. "What happened?"

Inuyasha looked around the room too, again taking in all the damage they'd done. "You don't remember? We did this. Yeah, we did it after being infected with the venom from those locusts."

Kagome frowned, vaguely she remembered being attacked but…they'd won. Then…bathing but after that… "What happened?"

Before he could explain, Miroku, Sango and the others began waking up. Inuyasha found himself playing nursemaid. He had to fetch water and treat wounds, even help them move about because they were all sore and stiff. Sesshomaru was amused but found himself helping Rin and providing water for Ah-Un and Jaken.

Finally with everyone propped up and fed, Inuyasha could tell them what happened. Disbelief clouded their faces as they looked around.

"We-we did this?" Sango asked. Her hand trembled as she stroked Kirara.

"Well not so much you humans as the demons. Kirara, Ah-Un and Shippo caused a lot of the damage."

"Me?" Shippo's wide eyes looked at Inuyasha.

"Yes you. You're powerful when you're angry." Inuyasha said with a grin.

Miroku was staring down at his hands. "You said…we attacked each other? Did I…did I hit…Sango?"

Sango blinked and looked from him to her own hands guiltily. In times past, she'd attacked Miroku but the thought of doing it now so soon after they'd made love was a pain worse than her sore body was feeling.

"It was the venom. None of you could resist it. You did as Danzaemon intended." Sesshomaru spoke to them all but was staring at Rin. The little girl nodded and wiped away her tears.

They stared at him in shock but knew better than to speak to Sesshomaru. Instead Miroku looked to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha how is it that you were able to fight the effects of the venom? Even Shippo, Kirara, Jaken and Ah-Un were affected and they're full demons. I can understand why Sesshomaru didn't have any problems but why were you, a half-demon, able to resist it?"

Inuyasha shrugged but it was Myoga who spoke. "Master Inuyasha was acting the same as you but Lord Sesshomaru helped him to snap out it. It must have to do with them being the sons of their great father. He was as strong as they come and it's only normal that his sons would inherit his great strength."

Eyes went from the flea to Sesshomaru. He'd _helped_ Inuyasha from going over the deep end? Would the strangeness of this situation ever end?

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome said. She didn't except an answer and didn't get one.

"Don't I get a thank you? It was I that came with up the antidote for your itching! You'd all still be scratching like crazy if I hadn't!" Myoga was feeling unappreciated.

"Thanks Myoga, really." Said Sango. Shippo and Miroku added theirs as well.

"He helped but it was those antibiotics of yours Kagome that helped out the most. It worked against that venom. I only gave everyone one, should we take more?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's bag and took out the bottle.

"Yeah, probably. Is there enough?" She helped him count the pills. "There's plenty, for now." Kagome handed out pills to everyone.

"We'll have to get more next time we go home. Will Mom have some or will we have to buy it?" Inuyasha passed out water bottles and didn't notice Sesshomaru's raised eyebrow.

Kagome laughed a little, "No Mom will have some. She keeps medicine and bandages stocked up since we always come home asking for more. It worries her but she never says a word." She grew thoughtful.

"Mom's a strong lady. I promised to bring you home safe and I will." Inuyasha had squatted down beside her and kissed her cheek.

"She worries about you too, you know. Mom wants you back home safe too and I'll do what I can to make that happen." Kagome pulled him close for a hug. While their friends watched with smiles.

_What was Inuyasha talking about? His mother was dead. The girl's mother? Had she accepted him and made a half-demon apart of her family? But…Kagome was from another time! Why? Why would she take in Inuyasha?_ Sesshomaru couldn't understand it. But it had to be true for Inuyasha called the girl's mother 'Mom'.

"I told you. Inuyasha is happy now. He has a woman and a family and friends. Now if only he had his brother." Myoga spoke low from deep within Sesshomaru's fur pelt.

"Leave insect or die." Sesshomaru too kept his voice low not wanting any attention from the others and in moments he saw the flea hop away.

It was a day of rest and recovery. After taking more pills they also downed Myoga's horrible tasting but effective cure for the itching. Sesshomaru took his post up outside again leaving Inuyasha to continue taking care of the others. Luckily it remained quiet with no more attacks.


	14. Chapter 14

The Next Step

"If they are still alive, now is the perfect time to wipe Sesshomaru and his friends off the earth." Danzaemon was fully recovered and had just dined on two females. Standing he flexed his muscles and picked up his sword, settling it against his hip.

"My lord, don't you wish to have witnesses at your great victory? I could contact your clan and that way they could witness how powerful you are. None could speak against you once they see you defeat a great foe." Gituku stroked Danzaemon's ego. It was a good plan and would cement his position at Danzaemon's side.

Danzaemon thought about it. He wasn't sure if he wanted an audience. What if by some chance, Sesshomaru was still able to fight? That could be a problem. But Gituku was right, if he could show the Moth clan that he could defeat the son of the great dog demon, they would have no choice but to accept him.

"Alright. Go and let them know what's going on and lead them to the temple." Danzaemon sent Gituku on his way but started planning, just in case Sesshomaru was able to put up a fight. "Might as well give myself an edge." He went for his wooden box again.

* * *

Gituku entered the Moth village unseen, blending in perfectly with his surroundings. He was impressed. These demons lived well and he was looking forward to a place of honor among them.

Gituku looked for the most impressive dwelling and once there he slipped inside. He was surprised to see many moths there, over a dozen - they were having a meeting. It was a meeting on who was going to be the next leader. Gituku thought it fortunate that he arrived when he did.

"Excuse me, my lords." His voice interrupted them. Gituku remained camouflaged.

Chairs were over thrown and all took defensive positions. They had no weapons since they were in their own territory and on friendly ground. Many reached for them but felt only empty air and cursed.

"No need to fear attack, I come as a messenger. I hid myself so you will not kill me before hearing me out."

"Who are you?" It was an elder who asked.

"My name is Gituku and I am a servant to Lord Danzaemon who has returned from the continent to take his rightful place as ruler over these lands." He paused as the Moth demons voiced their surprise, anger and disgust at hearing Danzaemon's name and learning that he was back. Maybe this was going to be more difficult than either he or Danzaemon had thought.

Gituku moved, not wanting anyone to strike out in anger in his direction. "Please, my lords, hear me out. Danzaemon has chosen to prove his worth by eliminating the dog demon Sesshomaru. He is as we speak on his way to destroy Sesshomaru. He has asked that some of you come and observe him in battle and praise his victory over a worth opponent." Gituku was being as persuasive as he could. Surely once Danzaemon was victorious, they would see he would be a worthy leader.

"Sesshomaru? Is he mad? He is nearly as powerful as his father was. If he should win, he could come here and destroy us all!" Said the eldest.

"But if Danzaemon has grown strong, he could eliminate the threat of Sesshomaru!"

"We've been left in peace! Why risk it on a whim? On a promise from a mixed-breed?"

"Isn't there another son of the great demon? If his brother dies – he'll most likely retaliate."

"We should stop this!"

Gituku sighed as he listened to them argue. If they didn't get there in time the fight would be over and Lord Danzaemon would not be able to impress them. He'd wait a little longer before urging them along. Gituku silently hoped they resolved their problems quickly.

* * *

The gang was asleep. They'd slept on and off all day long. Even Inuyasha napped some but was ever alert. If a bird flew overhead, his ears caught the sound of its beating wings.

It was late and the air was cool. Inuyasha had found a T-shirt with a huge yellow happy face on it and slid it over his still scared chest. He was expecting some laughs when Sango and Miroku saw the shirt. Walking to the door, Inuyasha looked out into the night. Sesshomaru was standing out in the open in full view. He was ready, more than ready for the next attack to happen. Inuyasha just hoped they could finish it this time.

Inuyasha looked back on the last few days. The time he'd spent in Sesshomaru's company had almost been -friendly? No that wasn't it. Actually Inuyasha wasn't sure what it was. It was nothing like the time he spent with Sota, who was now a little brother not only to Kagome but to him as well. Yet, their time hadn't been spent hating each other as they normally did. They were tolerating each other, that's it! Feelings of hate were being put to the side so they could take of their friends and defeat this Danzaemon.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked back into the room. Shippo was curled next to Kagome. Miroku and Sango were side by side. He shook his head; never had he actually believed the monk would give up chasing women and make a commitment to Sango.

His friends. Inuyasha felt blessed to have them. Half-demons were hated for the most part. They were neither human nor demon but both and a place in this world was hard to come by. You either had to take it by force, hide in disguise or have friends and family like Kagome who accepted him.

Inuyasha knew how Danzaemon felt. How it was to be treated like he shouldn't even exist but Inuyasha couldn't forgive him for trying to kill them. He'd attacked them simply because of his hate for Sesshomaru. Looking out again, Inuyasha studied his brother. Sesshomaru was arrogant but then he had reason to be, he was a powerful demon. Sesshomaru's attitude would put off any demon or human and had. Some had even tested him only to fall because Sesshomaru's great power. Even the lack of an arm didn't slow his brother down. Inuyasha was shocked that he felt a little proud of that.

But even so, this Danzaemon wanted to kill any and all who were connected to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha couldn't have that. If Sesshomaru didn't take him down then Inuyasha would. The senseless attacks had to stop.

Sesshomaru heard his brother's approach but continued to look to the stars. They stood in silence for a while. Inuyasha squatted and plucked a wet blade of grass. Looking down Sesshomaru blinked. "What is that ridiculous thing you're wearing?"

Inuyasha stood grinning, fangs showing. "A shirt. Like it? Maybe you'd like one for yourself." He knew Sesshomaru would be dead before he wore anything like the bright smiling face and even then he'd come back from hell to destroy the one who put it on him. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You look like a fool." When Inuyasha continued to laugh Sesshomaru remarked, "Maybe there was another effect to that venom – acting like an idiot."

Still laughing Inuyasha put his hands on his hips and looked up at his brother. "Maybe, too bad it doesn't affect you. You need to lighten up sometimes Sesshomaru."

The two stared at each other, what was going on between them? Were they actually getting along? Teasing each other? Identical eyes stared then blinked at the same time then in the next moment they both stiffened and looked to the sky.

Darkness was approaching them and the demonic aura was strong. Inuyasha ran inside to wake his friends and grab his sword. The battle was on.


	15. Chapter 15

Fighting Insects

Miroku had felt the aura and was already sitting up when Inuyasha yelled out. He shook Sango awake and grabbed his staff. He still felt sore and tired but it couldn't be helped, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were strong but they couldn't do it all by themselves.

"You okay Sango?"

"Yeah," She was looking down at the robe. She should have changed earlier because now she'd have to fight in it. "Let's hope this battle won't last long." Sango stretched trying to loosen her muscles.

"Is it only Danzaemon?" Kagome frowned; she didn't like the feel of the aura pressing down on her.

"No, looks like he brought friends but not the locusts from before but that doesn't mean they aren't just as dangerous." Inuyasha saw how weary they all were and wondered if they would be of any help at all. "Look, protect yourselves and leave Danzaemon to me and Sesshomaru. Ah-Un, Jaken and Shippo protect Rin." He held Kagome close for a moment. "Close up all the doors and move further into the temple. Myoga! If your still here – beat it! We may need you later in case Danzaemon's concocted something else to torment us!"

"Master!" Myoga hopped up from beneath floor boards. He couldn't believe Inuyasha was telling him to leave. "Of course, Master. I'll gather many herbs and return when I think it's safe!" Quickly he left them anxious to be long gone before the attack began.

"You just made his day Inuyasha." Shippo said dryly earning chuckles from the rest of them.

"At least somebody's happy." Inuyasha said. "Alright, everybody ready? Protect yourselves, I'll be right outside."

"Inuyasha?" It was Rin. "Please keep Lord Sesshomaru safe and tell him…"

He went to the child and lifted her onto Ah-Un's back. "He'll be fine and he'll kill the bastard for hurting you." Inuyasha ran a hand over her head before running outside again.

* * *

Danzaemon was in moth form, flying high above his minions. Sesshomaru stood out like a beacon, the moonlight and stars highlighted him in a white glow. Danzaemon hated him. As always Sesshomaru looked so – perfect and calm. It just spurred him on to end Sesshomaru's life this very night.

Frowning Danzaemon also noticed that Sesshomaru looked unharmed. He stood tall and healthy but Danzaemon knew that they all had been infected by his poisonous locusts. _Hadn't they?_ Another figure in weird clothes appeared and stopped just in front of the temple. The brother. He too looked undamaged. How in the hell had they resisted the venom? Both should be half dead not standing there ready to fight him!

* * *

"Hey! Don't get killed! Rin's waiting for you!" Inuyasha yelled to his brother.

Sesshomaru took his eyes away from the sky for a moment to look at Inuyasha. He saw the doors behind him were closed so there was no chance to catch sight of the girl. Rin worried for him but at the same time, never doubted him. He would kill Danzaemon for her and for himself. He nodded to Inuyasha and looked back at his enemy.

Insects of all kinds flew with Danzaemon. He had called to them and worked his black magic on them. They had grown in size and power and they followed his will. They were supposed to distract and torment Sesshomaru before Danzaemon landed the killing blow but now Danzaemon decided he need something more.

As he flew, he recited an incantation over the swarm. The insects grew again, to the size of a human adolescent this time.. Fangs protruded and poison ran through their veins. Even if killed they would take down the one who killed it.

"You'll never win Sesshomaru! Tonight you die!" Danzaemon laughed as he sent his minions to attack.

Inuyasha suddenly wished he had on his kimono. He had a feeling he was going to need its protection but it was too late to go get it now. Drawing the Tetsusaiga, he prepared to defend his friends.

* * *

"In here Shippo!" Kagome had found a room for the kids to hide in. "Do as Inuyasha said and protect Rin."

"I should be out there with Lord Sesshomaru! You protect Rin."

Kagome got angry. "Do you think Sesshomaru would want you here helping Rin or outside hiding? You got the guts to go out there then go. It'll probably be the last time I'll have to see you!"

"Hmph, well!" Jaken pictured Lord Sesshomaru's face if he failed to protect Rin. The itch and fever would seem like nothing if Lord Sesshomaru got his hand on him. "I'll stay. Rin needs me."

Rin smiled, "Thank you Master Jaken. You're going to go help even though Inuyasha told you to stay?" She looked up at Kagome.

"Of course. I told him I'd stay by his side and he needs me." Kagome grinned cockily. She looked to the dragon. "Will you stay too?"

Ah-Un nodded one head and leaned the other down for Rin to pet. "Good I don't know what's coming but be careful!" Kagome closed the door and went to join Miroku and Sango back out in the main room.

* * *

Sesshomaru let out a small sigh. If Danzaemon wanted a fight, why didn't he fight him directly? Lifting his hand, it glowed green for a moment before his whip appeared. Just as the first insects moved in close he began to move.

Sesshomaru was beautiful to watch. It was almost like he was dancing as he killed. He spun, twirled and moved so quickly that sometimes he was just a blur of colors.

Inuyasha watched and smiled. Most times he was trying to stay ahead of Sesshomaru and his whip. This time he could actually admire his brother's technique. The smile quickly faded as some of the insects headed for him and the temple.

Air swirled around the Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha braced his feet. "Wind Scar!" It cut a path through the insects, instantly destroying them. Unfortunately more appeared and swooped towards him. "Damn it!" Inuyasha jumped away as a huge fly attacked him from behind. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer." His left hand split it apart but his hand burned and turned red.

As he turned to release the wind scar again, he found it too late to raise his sword when and arrow zinged by his head. White light followed and entered the group of insects attacking Inuyasha. Sparkles shown in the night as the insects disappeared.

Even moving as fast as he was Sesshomaru saw that Inuyasha was in trouble then saw the woman, Kagome come to his rescue. The other humans as well joined them in defense of the temple but Rin was nowhere to be seen.

"Kagome! I told you to stay inside!" He quickly moved to stand by her side and cut down a Japanese beetle.

"Your welcome." Another arrow flew. "You need help. I'm here." She backed up until her back touched his.

Inuyasha felt her warmth and smiled despite the danger. He let loose another wind scar and looked up in surprise when the Hirakotsu sang through the air chopping insects to pieces.

Sutras attached themselves to bugs and instantly caught fire. Burning, screaming insects fell to the ground.

"Sango! Miroku!" Inuyasha spared them a glance. "Doesn't anybody listen to me? You're still weak! You shouldn't be out here!" Even Kirara was there stomping and insect into the ground.

"Maybe but you need our help and we can't just stay inside and let you do all the work Inuyasha. We'll help as long as we're able." Miroku said and batted at a moth.

"Grrrr! Whatever! Be careful not to let them bite you or bleed on you, its poison! Wind Scar!" Kagome timed it perfectly and together their attacks took out over half of the attacking insects.

"Poison?!" They echoed but there was no more time for talk - only fighting.


	16. Chapter 16

Defense

Gituku had remained camouflaged and led the moth clan by calling out to them and marking his path but now that was becoming unnecessary. The buzz of insects, yelling and demonic auras were telling signs that the battle was close. Leaving the moths behind, Gituku rushed forward to see his master's victory.

Danzaemon couldn't believe how many of his insects they had killed already. Using a special call he'd developed, he summoned even more insects and repeated the same incantation.

"Are you that weak that you need to call upon others to fight your battles for you?" Sesshomaru had come to a stand still. He was tired – tired of this senseless fighting while Danzaemon flew overhead out of danger.

The new insects were more vicious if possible. Some made it into the temple, over a dozen. Inuyasha sliced a couple more beetles with his sword and turned to stop the other bugs from reaching Rin. Eyes set on the insects in front of him, Inuyasha didn't see the two that had risen above his head and hid in the shadow of the ceiling.

They swooped down and each bit him, one in the neck and the other on his arm. "Ahh, damn it!" Inuyasha shook them off and using his claws decapitated them. He stared at his hand as the flesh bubbled and disappeared from the poison. Ignoring the pain from his hand and the bites, Inuyasha ran forward to save Rin.

* * *

"Get back Rin!" Shippo's little knees were shaking but it was his job to protect Rin. He wished the others were there to protect them all.

"Move you stupid fox! I'll pr-protect Rin!" Jaken wanted only to be with Sesshomaru – well hiding behind Sesshomaru but since he couldn't he had to make a good show of it. Rin would see him bravely defending her and sing his praises.

Bangs and thumps made them all jump as the bugs rammed their bodies at the door to get in. Ah-Un maneuvered his body in front of Rin as she huddled on the floor in a corner. She too wished to be with Lord Sesshomaru and wondered if she'd ever see him again.

_**Crack!** _They had broken though! A thousand eyes stared at them before pulling back and rammed the door again making the hole larger.

"Ugh! It's bugs!" Cried Shippo. "Get ready!"

"I hate bugs. I hate _large_ bugs even worse." Screamed Jaken taking a stand next to Shippo.

Inuyasha was slowing down; the poison was taking affect as it coursed inside his body. He turned a corner and saw he was too late. They were already being attacked. Inuyasha saw fire – red and orange spit out of the room and insects fell screaming to the floor.

"Fox Fire!" Blue fire this time exploded from the room and more attackers fell. As Inuyasha got closer, white lighting also took down some insects. He smiled grimly – they were doing well on their own, still…Jumping up he swung the Tetsusaiga and destroyed the remaining insects and fell down to his knees gasping in pain.

"Inuyasha what's…?" Shippo gasped in horror to see some of Inuyasha skin fall to the floor. "The bugs…did that?" He whispered.

"Go! Find a new hiding place…don't let…them touch…you." He had to get back to the fight. Inuyasha used the Tetsusaiga to stand and leaning the wall, dragged his body back along the hall.

Shippo wanted to help but what could he do? He shivered as he looked down at the skin that had fallen from Inuyasha's hand. "Come on! We can't stay here!" He took command and shepherded them out of the room – away from the oozing corpses.

* * *

The battle went on but Sesshomaru stepped up his game. He stood still and spraying his own poison eliminated Danzaemon's army. This was the scene that greeted Gituku and the Moth clan.

They watched as Sesshomaru and his friends tackled the vicious bugs and seemed to be winning. Looking up they saw Danzaemon up in the sky watching from afar. It was not at reassuring sight.

"Inu - yasha!" Miroku caught sight of him and stepped back in horror before running to help him to stand. His left arm was mostly raw, the flesh having been eaten away and there was a spot on his neck and down under the happy face T-shirt that was purple and bubbling.

"Inuyasha!

"Oh my God! Inuyasha!" Kagome reached out a hand to touch the moving skin but quickly drew back her hand.

"Don't worry…about me. I'll be…fine." He pulled away from Miroku and limped heavily towards Sesshomaru. "What the…hell are…you…waiting for? Kill him…already! Don't…keep her…waiting!"

Sesshomaru turned to say something sarcastic when he got a good look at Inuyasha and blinked. He was barely able to stand; his will and his sword were the only things holding him up. Sesshomaru felt – he felt anger. Danzaemon's damned insects had done that to his brother! Yes, having Inuyasha gone would suit him fine but _he_ would be the one to do it! If he didn't kill Danzaemon soon, Rin too could end up like Inuyasha and she'd been through enough already.

Sesshomaru looked up at Danzaemon as he drew Tokijin. "Time to end this."

Even from where he flew, Danzaemon felt the ice and the heat of those words. Not letting Sesshomaru's threat daunt him he went on the attack – on the already defeated brother.

"Nooo!" Kagome called as various insects swarmed about Inuyasha biting him. Arrow after arrow left her bow as she tried to save him.

Sango too helped out and using her Hirakotsu got the ones Kagome's arrows didn't.

Inuyasha screamed. He couldn't stop them. They bit him repeatedly and he couldn't lift his arms to stop them. He heard Kagome calling and crying to him but he couldn't answer – the pain was just too much.

The Tetsusaiga fell out of his grasp becoming an old, worn sword. Blood and poison covered him as he fell hard to the ground.

Sesshomaru found himself moving towards Inuyasha. No he couldn't…wouldn't die so easily! _**Th-thump. Th-thump**._ Sesshomaru's hair stood up on the nape of his neck and a thin smile appeared. "Leave him be!"

Kagome was kneeling at his side crying. She couldn't even touch him or the poison would kill her too. But suddenly…she felt a new demonic aura and it was coming from Inuyasha!

Desperately she looked to Sesshomaru then to her friends. "He's changing!"

"Kagome! Give him the sword! Give Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga!" Miroku called out protecting her back.

Kagome picked up the sword and inched closer. She could hear his growling and moaning as the change happened.

"Give him that sword and he will die." Sesshomaru stood over them. Inuyasha's face was hidden by his hair but Sesshomaru knew what was happening. His eyes were turning red, fangs and claws were growing and the marks would be appearing on his face.

"This change will heal him. He will not die. Give him that sword now before the change is complete and all you'll have is his dead body."

Sesshomaru jumped to the side and with Tokijin blasted some bugs. Kagome watched his easy movements then looked to Inuyasha. It was true. Becoming a full demon would heal him, it would save his life but could Inuyasha control it? Would he attack them all?

"You'll have to help him Sesshomaru. If he turns on us, _you must help!"_ Kagome yelled as she stood and backed away from Inuyasha.

"Ka - gome?" Inuyasha asked roughly. He felt…he felt powerful and…angry. Looking about he saw Sesshomaru. Another growl erupted from his throat but as he watched, Sesshomaru cut down some insects and his anger focused entirely on the buzzing swarm. "Goddamn bugs!"

"Watch out!" Kagome ran to join Sango and the others. "He seems in control for now but be careful."

"Yes, in his transformed state, Inuyasha can easily take care of those bugs." Miroku leaned on his staff breathing hard. "I don't know how much longer I can last."

"Mmm." Kagome nodded and watched her man. They all watched as his claws tore the bugs apart.

Sesshomaru watched with a bit of pride as full demon Inuyasha took care of business. Five minutes maybe, was all it took until Inuyasha came to a rest on the ground.

Inuyasha looked at the blood on his hands. It burned his skin so he shook his hands until the blood fell hissing to the ground. That quickly his hands began to heal. Turning red eyes skyward, he yelled, "Get down here! I'm not done yet! I need to kill at least one more pitiful moth!"

"That's enough Inuyasha. Danzaemon is mine. Go, take your sword." Sesshomaru walked up beside and then past him.

"No, I don't think so." His voice was gravely rough. "You've had plenty of time to kill him but you didn't. It's my turn." Inuyasha flexed his fist and his pink tongue ran over his fangs as the bloodlust came over him.

Sesshomaru moved quickly intending to knock Inuyasha out but he was too late. Inuyasha had anticipated that. His brother laughed as he evaded the fist. Sesshomaru growled this time. He needed Inuyasha out of the way so that he could kill Danzaemon. He went after him again only to have Inuyasha fake him out. Inuyasha started one way, stopped and came at Sesshomaru in another direction. He'd hit him!

Sesshomaru skidded backwards, reeling under the force of Inuyasha's strength. He shook it off and went after him.

Danzaemon couldn't believe it. Gituku couldn't believe it. The Moth clan couldn't believe it. The brothers were fighting each other and ignoring Danzaemon completely!

Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Kagome all sighed. This wasn't a new sight for them. They seemed to get along best when they were fighting.

"Kagome maybe you should tell him to sit so we can get this over with." Miroku said. He and Sango were holding each other up as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha leaped and ran around each other and exchanged blows.


	17. Chapter 17

Danzaemon's Victory

"They are fighting each other! Is their bloodlust so great, they would destroy each other and leave Danzaemon the winner?" One moth demon asked of the others.

"We should act now! Attack them both and end the threat forever! There will be no one to come after us if we take them both out now!" It was another demon who had been around when the great dog general had settled the first truce. "Let's attack them now!"

"You may be right and if _we_ take down Sesshomaru we won't have to accept Danzaemon back into the clan!" Another agreed.

"Wait!" The eldest called but it was too late. Three of them transformed and flew in to attack the two dogs. "This is going to be bad for us." He muttered under his breath, eyes riveted to the battle.

Danzaemon saw his kin flying towards the brothers and wondered if they were coming to help him. Maybe they wanted the threat of Sesshomaru gone as well but he wasn't going to let them have all the glory. Attacking and destroying Sesshomaru had been his plan after all.

* * *

They were fighting with fists and claws. They seemed to be enjoying the fight too but then some webbing suddenly wrapped around Sesshomaru's raised arm holding him in place.

Inuyasha was already on the attack and rammed into his brother's stomach. Falling to the ground Inuyasha looked down in surprise at Sesshomaru. "What? Why?"

"Get off me fool!" Sesshomaru yelled but was too late. The poisonous cocoon was soon swirling about the brothers from four different moth demons. Sesshomaru could feel the skin of his wrist burning.

Danzaemon decided to add a bit more to the cocoon. He landed and transformed into his panther form. Moving closer to the large ball of webbing he shot his claws from his hands and when they made contact with the cocoon there was lightning. It was a two pronged attack – the razor sharp claws penetrated the cocoon while the lightning was used to shock the occupants.

"No! Inuyasha!" Kagome ran forward and started firing more arrows. She struck one of the moths and destroyed its wing. Reaching for another arrow she aimed again but it moved out of range.

Sango tossed the Hirakotsu and cut the webbing from another moth demon. Kirara dealt with the last one. Her claws ripped apart it's wings and with a mighty bite of her jaws, removed the head from the moth demon.

"That'll teach'em to ignore us." Miroku said. "But that cocoon – its pure poison. I remember the last time Inuyasha and I were in one. It eats away the flesh and it has to be even more potent since four different demons have added to it!"

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome held Tetsusaiga next to her heart willing him to come out alive.

"Fools! Look what you've done! If Sesshomaru comes out of that cocoon we're done for." The elder demon said to the wounded moth that had returned to him.

"B-but surely t-they are dead or dying. E-even now Danzaemon and my master are still attacking."

It was true, Danzaemon was still firing claws plus lightning into the cocoon and the remaining moth was continuing to spit out more webbing. They moved constantly staying out of the range of the humans trying to stop them.

Finally Danzaemon backed off, transformed and took to the sky. The cocoon was covered in his claws and still glowed with a yellow light. There was no way either of them could be alive now.

Everyone paused, waiting to see if anything would happen. The glow slowly died and silence reigned. The ground was covered with blood and the body parts of various insects. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kirara all stood together anxious as to know what had happened to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Minutes went by and nothing. Kagome dropped to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes. Laughter rang out from Danzaemon and the other moth demon. Inside the temple several small faces frowned with worry.

"He is dead! They both are dead! My victory is complete and my rein is eternal!" He looked down at the humans. "I'll let you live if you swear loyalty to me. I like the idea of Sesshomaru's friends serving me."

"Go to hell!" Sango called out. "We'll serve no cowardly demon! Never!"

Miroku nodded. "Absolutely correct Sango. Kagome you with us?"

Kagome's tear filled eyes turned to him; Miroku had his beads in his hand. He was going to use his wind tunnel.

"A-are you s-sure?" She knew he was still weak for she could feel the tiredness of her own muscles.

Sango stepped closer and gripped his arm. "We'll go out fighting Kagome. You won't be alone Miroku."

He smiled softly at her and gave her mouth a quick kiss. "I'm never alone when my friends are near."

Kagome used the Tetsusaiga to stand and completed the circle. Her heart was breaking but she would fight until the end with Inuyasha in her heart. "Let's do it. Maybe we can at least save Shippo and Rin."


	18. Chapter 18

End Game

Rin led the way. It had been too quiet and she couldn't stand the thought of something happening to Sesshomaru or Kagome and the others. Shippo hadn't been hard to convince and the two held hands as the walked to the temple's entrance. Peering out they saw the humans gathered together to face two moth demons and a huge cocoon. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were gone!

The moth demon from the village was feeling high at the thought that Sesshomaru was now gone forever – the threat of the dog demons were history. He too laughed at the united front of the puny humans.

**_Ba-bump! Ba-bump! Ba-bump! _**The ground shook and again everyone froze. An earthquake? But no, it was coming from the cocoon. **_Ba-bump! Ba-bump! Ba-bump!_** The cocoon started to contract as if it were breathing.

"Move! Take cover!" Miroku called and pulled the girls with him toward the temple. But he was grinning – they were alive!

Blue light then streaks of yellow could be seen. The cocoon contracted more, faster and larger each moment. Kagome saw the little faces as she crossed the threshold.

"You guys are supposed to be hiding!" She kneeled and pulled Shippo and Rin close and turned to face the wall.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome could smile now. "Oh don't worry, they're about to make a grand appearance!" She felt Sango and Kirara join her and Miroku stood over them all. They wanted to watch but they also didn't want to loose an eye.

Disbelief colored Danzaemon's and all the other moth demons' faces. It couldn't be. _Were the brothers powerful enough to withstand the poison and acid of the four moth demons? Powerful enough to hold out against Danzaemon's two-pronged attack? Impossible!_

The air was different. It was heavy with expectation. More shaking of the ground and then an…**_EXPLOSION!_**

Claws and bits of cocoon flew in every direction. Trees were trimmed, shorn and torn apart. The temple's walls were imbedded with them. Gituku's body was scored with two of the claws and he fell bloody to the ground. The moth demons fell flat trying to avoid being skewered.

Finally it was quiet again, the missiles all having found a place to rest. Kagome moved quickly to get a glimpse of Inuyasha and grasping Tetsusaiga ran out of the temple. Everyone followed her only to stop short again.

A barrier glowed around the two brothers. Sesshomaru stood tall, hand on Tokijin. Eyes intensely red, his face dirty, arm burned and his hair flowed with the energy surrounding him. Inuyasha was on all fours, his eyes too were still red and he was growling, hair also moving with the combined energy of his and Sesshomaru's power.

"The sword." Sesshomaru spoke as the barrier began to dissipate.

Kagome hesitantly stepped forward then ran to them. Inuyasha scared her when he was like this, in fact he turned on her and would have jumped if Sesshomaru hadn't held him back.

"The command. Now!"

"Sit!" She winced as Inuyasha thumped against the ground but Kagome was relived to see his golden eyes once more. Brushing back his hair, tears flowing down her cheeks she pleaded, "Come back to me Inuyasha. Come back and defeat these bastards!" The sword was placed in his right hand and even as he lifted his head – it transformed.

"Dammit!" Head still down, Inuyasha shook his whole body. He was glad to be back to his old self. A tired smile was shown to Kagome as he raised his head finally. "Hey good looking." Inuyasha grinned remembering a line from a movie they'd watched.

"Hey sweet-thang." She couldn't help but laugh as she took his arm and helped him up.

Inuyasha gave her hand a squeeze then turned to look at his brother. "I'd say it's time to send these insects to hell." Sesshomaru and he stared at each other for a moment, then nodding they turned to the two moth demons in the sky.

Together they walked forward leaving the others behind to watch. Swords were raised as they eyed the enemy.

"Danzaemon is mine."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Whatever as long as I get to kill one of them." Inuyasha laughed. "This shouldn't take long – as weak as they are."

"True." Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile.

"Danzaemon! We need to work together or it'll be the end for us!" Desperation filled the elder's voice.

Danzaemon wanted to tell the old bastard where to go. He didn't think they had a chance against Sesshomaru. In fact he was contemplating getting the hell away from there.

"I'm leaving! Handle them on your own." Danzaemon turned in midair and started to fly away.

Gituku had figured Danzaemon would leave and so would he. He camouflaged himself and as best he could, dragged his body into the forest.

"Wait! Damn you! This is why nobody wanted a _mixed-breed_ as a leader anyway!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Sesshomaru ran after Danzaemon, a blur to most eyes.

Inuyasha grinned. "That leaves you to me, old man!" He hefted Tetsusaiga before him.

"No, no wait! We can work this out!" He flew higher and started to move away.

"No, I don't think so! You just tried to kill me!" Inuyasha ran forward and jumped high. "Wind Scar!"

The demon flapped his wings hard and emitting a demonic aura, sent the wind scar back to Inuyasha. He jumped quickly out of the way and growled deeply. "You want to play like that do you? Okay!"

The demon moth was already gearing up, wings beating frantically, intending to blast Inuyasha before he could attack again. His body flew upward as he let go of his attack but… the dog was grinning. _Why?_

Inuyasha spread his legs and raised his sword. "Bye bastard. Backlash Wave!" The wind scar transformed into a swirling whirl of energy. It encompassed the moth's attack and kept moving forward until it made contact with the demon.

"No! W-what's this? M-my attack is…Nooooo!" It broke him apart. It tore him to shreds and his scream echoed throughout the hills.

Sesshomaru's smile widened when he saw Danzaemon falter at hearing the screams. He jumped up and his pelt came alive. It whipped up and around Danzaemon, immobilizing his wings.

Danzaemon struggled but the pelt held him tight. _He'd transform!_ And he did – into his panther form and slid out of the pelt's embrace to the ground. Once down he rolled then set off running again occasionally sending lightning over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru dodged easily and in moments was running side by side with Danzaemon. "Ready to give up?" He taunted.

Danzaemon stopped dead then ran in another direction but it didn't help. Sesshomaru was always there – calm and smiling. _What the hell could he do? Sesshomaru was just playing with him now. He'd have to face him, he couldn't get away! Maybe if he…_

Danzaemon stopped cold and turned to face Sesshomaru. "Looks like I don't have a choice. I'll have to fight you."

"Fight me? That would be something new although you will never beat me. Your father realized it all those years ago. You've improved your powers but you should have stayed away from me. Attacking the girl sealed your fate. This is the day you die."

"Maybe." Danzaemon smiled then closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru titled his head, now what was the mixed-breed up to? In silence he watched as Danzaemon's body transformed again. He retained his panther form but he grew wings and antennae. A laugh escaped Sesshomaru. "Do you believe that this – this form will help you? It's an abomination!"

Danzaemon shrugged and laughed, "Whatever works! Die Sesshomaru!" He ran forward with webbing flowing from his mouth but there was also a miasma entwined with it. As it touched the ground and trees – grass and leaves immediately burned and died.

Sesshomaru avoided the toxic stuff and as he did, he moved ever closer to Danzaemon. Suddenly his leg was caught. The webbing wrapped tight and began to disintegrate his kimono and burn his leg. Growling, Sesshomaru ignored it and stopped where he stood. "Die!" Tokijin was held out and turned on it's side before Danzaemon's smiling face. "Dragon Strike!"

"What?! No! Damn yooooou!" Danzaemon couldn't believe the power that came at him. It hurt; it really hurt as he watched the attack disassemble his body. "I was…supposed…to…to rule…" Were his last words as he winked out of existence.

"Vermin. You're gone at last." Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and headed back to Rin.


	19. Chapter 19

The Moths

Miroku ran towards Inuyasha but he took off towards the forest, it was then that they realized the other moth demons hadn't left.

"Well, well, look at who we have here. Move it! Out in the opening." He pointed his sword at them.

They looked at him curiously because of how he was dressed. The smiley face now had blood and dirt on it but kept on smiling. Even if they thought his dress was weird, they treated his sword with respect.

"They stayed?" Sango asked unbelieving. The gang stared at the five moth demons, one of them being held up by another.

"We-we wish to beg Lord Sesshomaru's forgiveness. Danzaemon acted on his own and…some of us are foolish and hot headed." The elder glanced at his companions.

"And so you should! My lord's father spared your retched village and now you attack us. I think Lord Sesshomaru should kill you all!" Jaken said and moved threateningly closer with the Staff of Two Heads.

"What should we do with them Inuyasha? We can't just let them go, can we?"

Inuyasha shrugged. They were talking about things that happened long before he was born but he didn't like the fact that they had attacked and may still. "I don't know but…" He didn't get to finish because there was suddenly a great flash of blue light.

Kagome went to Rin and took her hand. "Danzaemon is dead, Rin. You won't have worry anymore."

The girl flashed a satisfied smile. "I knew my lord would destroy him."

All eyes were looking in the direction of the light and soon enough, Sesshomaru walked out the trees. He looked battle worn but at the same time royal, his presence demanded respect.

The elder demon got down on one knee and bowed his head. After a moment of hesitation the other demons followed suit. All remained quiet as Sesshomaru approached them.

"Phssst. They didn't get down on their knees for me." Inuyasha murmured and flung the Tetsusaiga over his shoulder. Shippo giggled.

Sesshomaru's eyes went first to Rin. The girl smiled widely up at him. He then looked to the others. They all looked worse for wear, barely standing on their feet. Finally he looked down at the bent heads.

"Was this your doing?"

"No! No, my lord it was not. We only learned that Danzaemon was here a few hours ago. We were told by his servant that he was here battling you and that he wanted to take over as ruler of our people."

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and the others looked up quickly. "Servant?"

"S-somehow it was able to make itself invisible. We never saw it, only heard it's voice.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he believed the demon but even as he stared hard at the man, Ah-Un suddenly took off. They all waited as the dragon flew off into the forest and dive out of sight. Minutes ticked by and Inuyasha finally crossed his ankles and sank to the ground.

Seeing Inuyasha sit, Kagome went to him and sat beside him resting a hand on his thigh.

Finally Ah-Un could be seen in the sky. One mouth was open but he didn't seem to be carrying anything. He landed a few feet to Sesshomaru's side and something thudded against the ground causing dust to stir.

Rin let out a little scream and hid behind Jaken who hid behind Inuyasha. As hard as everyone looked, they could see nothing but something was there.

"Show yourself. Your lord is dead, hiding won't protect you." Sesshomaru stated.

A shaky sigh was heard and before their eyes the colors of earth and grass and sky began to fade away and a pale green lizard demon appeared.

Kagome gasped, "Oh, it's a chameleon! It's able to change the color of its skin to match the environment."

"Really Kagome? Are they from Japan?" Miroku moved closer to study the slim demon.

"No, we don't have them in Japan. They live in rain forests and the like." She saw their confused looks and smiled. "I'll tell you later but he's not from here."

"So it came with Danzaemon from the continent." Sango studied the new demon, committing it's form to memory. She never knew when something like it would show up again.

"P-please my lord! L-let me go! Danzaemon said he would be ruler over his father's people and-and I was only following his orders. I-I didn't hurt anyone! I was just a servant, that's all!"

Ah-Un roughly pushed the demon making it groan in pain. It was then that Jaken stepped forward.

"It was you! You were there spying on us as Ah-Un healed! He sensed you but we could never find anything!" Jaken poked him with his staff.

Gituku shuddered; they were all staring at him. If they were going to kill him why didn't they do it already?

"So, what was the plan? Defeat Sesshomaru and go back a hero to his village?" Inuyasha wanted this over with already. Shippo and Kirara had settled down next to them, exhausted.

"Umm, sort of. We were on our way to the Moth's territory when my lor- when Danzaemon caught your scent. From that moment on he was obsessed with killing Lord Sesshomaru and his friends, especially her." A scaly finger pointed to Rin.

"I tried to talk him out of and go on to the village for help if nothing else but he had something to prove – an old grudge to settle."

"You see my lord! It was never our intention to attack you. We had no idea Danzaemon had returned or that he would think that we would want him as ruler of our people. We – I came to stop him but the battle had already begun." He bent his head again.

"But you did nothing to stop it! Some of you even joined in the battle." Miroku spoke with scorn. "Couldn't pass up a chance to get rid of Sesshomaru and all the innocents with him."

"True – true. I stood back and watched but believe me, I never sought you death! There has been peace between us all these years, please my lord don't kill us. Those who helped Danzaemon will be severely punished."

Everyone could tell the old man was sincere and very afraid that his whole clan would be destroyed. Several pairs of eyes went to Sesshomaru who stared at the old moth, wondering what his decision would be. Months ago, before Rin it would have been simple – they would all have to pay for Danzaemon's arrogance but now, who knew?

They stood near the forest with the moth demons lined up on their knees before Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and the gang were to his right and slightly behind him.

"Punished? Yes, they will be." Suddenly without warning, Sesshomaru's whip appeared. The two who had attacked them were bisected and dissected in moments. "I will honor my father's agreement with your clan. I do not wish to see or hear from any of you again or your future will be no more." Sesshomaru turned to leave when Inuyasha spoke up.

"Umm, okay but what about that chameleon thing?" He was surprised Sesshomaru had left any of them alive.

Gituku had hoped they'd forgotten about him. Seeing Lord Sesshomaru deal with those moths, he feared his fate would be the same. All he wanted was to escape with his life, thoughts of serving Sesshomaru had long disappeared.

"He is of no consequence. Ah-Un may have him unless the creature can out run him." He turned and looked to be heading back towards the temple. "Come Rin."

Grinning, Rin started after him. "Yes, my lord."

"Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken hustled to catch up.

Gituku got up and looked around but no one moved to stop him. He looked to the dragon who snorted and stepped forward. Gituku inched his way to the forest when Ah-Un opened one mouth and lightning poured out – Gituku set off at a run. Before their eyes, he disappeared, but that didn't seem to bother Ah-Un, he let loose another attack and Gituku's scream of terror could be heard. The dragon seemed to laugh as he turned to go join his master.

The old moth demon stood and bowed to Inuyasha. "You have been merciful, thank you and please thank Lord Sesshomaru for his mercy. We will leave now. We will not bother the sons of the great dog demon ever again. Thank you and goodbye." He bowed once more, his companions did the same. Turning they transformed into moths and flew away.

"Well its over - finally." Inuyasha sighed and placed his hand over Kagome's. "Let's go back and get some rest. It's been one long day."

Sango looked to the temple where Sesshomaru had disappeared into. "What about Sesshomaru? Do we still have a truce with him?"

"I don't see why not. Rin's not fully healed plus he's got some wounds himself." Using Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha got to his feet and helped Kagome up. Shippo jumped up to his shoulder and immediately flopped down. Inuyasha cut his eyes to the little fox, "Good job in there Shippo. You did well against those bugs."

"Next time I'll let you do the work." He said but smiled at the praise.

"Come on everyone, the sun's coming out and I could use some sleep!" Kagome grinned at them.


	20. Chapter 20

Separate Ways

"So the Tensaiga protected both of you?" Miroku asked. It was two days later and everyone was recovering slowly. Sesshomaru remained at the temple, they guessed for Rin's sake but mostly he stayed outside. Currently they were sitting in what once was a lovely garden under a tree.

"Yeah but…it also calmed me. I remained in full demon state but I didn't want to kill Sesshomaru. He gave me one of his looks and said 'wait'." They all smiled at his imitation of his brother. "So we waited until Danzaemon was done, until it was quiet. Sesshomaru took out his sword and blasted through the barrier, then I used my claws and we were free. You saw the rest."

"Well I'm just glad you two were able to work together and not end up killing each other. Do you two always have to fight each other before taking out the enemy?" Sango wanted to know.

Inuyasha shrugged as Kagome spoke. "I'm beginning to think of it as playing – two brothers rough-housing and showing off. You enjoy it don't you?" She slapped his arm.

He gave a half smirk, "Maybe."

* * *

The next day Rin found them in the same spot and gave each of them a circlet of flowers. "It's not enough but I wanted to give you these and thank you all for taking care of me. Lord Sesshomaru wants to leave today."

"Oh, okay. Do you feel alright? I can give you some medicine to take with you." Kagome reached for her backpack and got the medicine.

"Thanks again Kagome." Rin moved close to hug her neck. Sango and Miroku both got kisses on the cheek. Much to his embarrassment, Shippo got a big hug. Turning to Inuyasha, she gave him a hug and a kiss. "Lord Sesshomaru wants to talk to you before we leave."

Inuyasha's cheeks were a bit red as he nodded. Grabbing the little hand she held out, they walked around the temple to where Sesshomaru waited.

He watched them as the came towards him. Inuyasha was back in his kimono instead of that silly shirt from that girl's time. _What were Inuyasha's plans? Would he join that girl in her own time after Naraku was gone? He called the girl's mother – mom and called that other time home as well. _Mentally he shrugged, it didn't matter to him in the least but there was a small furrowing of his brow.

Inuyasha placed Rin on Ah-Un's back, "Be careful okay?"

"Okay, thanks Inuyasha." They smiled at each other then crossing his arms in his kimono he walked to his brother.

"So what's up? I know you're not going to say thank you." Throwing his brother a sly smile, Inuyasha said, "But you're welcome anyway."

Sesshomaru remained silent letting the comment pass. "You've changed Inuyasha. The woman, Kagome had something to do with it."

Inuyasha turned his face into the breeze, "Yeah, more than likely. My life is better than it used to be thanks to Kagome and my friends. Only thing missing is Naraku eliminated from our lives."

"Naraku is mine. He'll die by my hand."

"Yeah, yeah, so you keep saying. We're still going after him whether you're around or not. I too want to kill him – I have more reasons to than you, Sesshomaru. He tried to kill Rin and control you but he made Kikyo and I despise each other and both of us ended up dead. I won't give up on searching for or trying to kill him. If I find him first – _I'll_ kill him. Just thought you should know."

Inuyasha looked calm but there was steel in his voice. His half-breed brother was growing up and becoming stronger. _He_ _was in fact growing more and more like father. Has he more of father in him than I do? Or does his strength come from that Kagome?_

"Understood but know, I won't give up either."

"I didn't expect you to Sesshomaru. Take care of Rin; I'll see you on the battlefield." Inuyasha turned to go back to his friends and waved goodbye to Rin.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes followed his brother; there was reluctant admiration in them and a competiveness to surpass him. His next encounter with Inuyasha should be interesting. "Come." He spoke softly but Ah-Un heard and followed after his master.

"We're leaving Master Jaken, hurry up!"

"Oh, ho, ho! Wait for me!" As usual Jaken ran after them only to trip over his own feet. "Ow."

* * *

"Shippo! Shippo! Wake up Shippo!" Myoga bounced on his head.

"Huh? What? Oh, Myoga, you finally came back. Inuyasha gave up on you yesterday." Sesshomaru had left the day before.

"You were supposed to come back right after the battle Myoga! What if we had needed your medicines? We could have died!" Shippo stood and looked down at the flea.

Myoga had the grace to look sheepish. "I ran farther than I thought and when I tried to get back – it was so far! All the birds and animals had fled from the area so I couldn't catch a ride. Carrying all these herbs slowed me down! Honestly, that's why I'm late!" Myoga dropped his haul of herbs and looked around. He'd found Shippo alone in the main hall napping in the sun with Kirara. "Where's everyone?"

Shippo scratched his head; it seemed as if Myoga was telling the truth. He sat again and sighed. "Off kissing and whatever. Thankfully none of us were hurt badly but after a few days of rest, Sesshomaru took off and now Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku and Sango are off doing _things_.

"Really?" Myoga grinned. He might have to do a little spying. "Miroku and Sango too? I thought she was still putting him off.  
"I don't know, something changed. I've seen them holding hands and kissing and then today after Inuyasha and Kagome left, they did too."

"Yes, I must say you missed something. You're only a child, though. More than likely you wouldn't have noticed anything."

"At least I was here to miss something and not off hiding!" The two continued to bicker as Kirara yawned and curled up again to sleep.

* * *

They had wanted to be alone so Inuyasha carried Kagome away from the temple where they found a secluded little area by a waterfall. Stretched out on a blanket they held each other. A light spray of water touched them from time to time with the blowing of the wind.

"You're feeling better?" Inuyasha asked stroking her hip.

"Yes. I suppose we should get on our way too. I hate to leave, this is a nice spot to relax." Kagome listened to Inuyasha's heartbeat.

"We can come back. It's a nice private spot – forgotten. It'll be good to come back from time to time."

Kagome's head popped and she rested her chin on Inuyasha's chest. "There was something different between you and Sesshomaru this time. Maybe he's softening his attitude towards you."

"Not likely, he still wants me dead. It was just…we worked together to help Rin and then Danzaemon attacked all of us – it was just the situation, that's all." Truth was he'd actually felt closer to Sesshomaru than ever before – almost as if they were like regular brothers but he didn't want to get to used to that idea, that feeling because it probably wouldn't last.

Kagome could see him thinking. They had worked together and even their fight wasn't as serious as previous ones. It seemed like they were enjoying themselves. She wouldn't press him but hoped that one day the brothers would stop trying to kill each other.

"So we're here all alone in this beautiful spot and we're not going to make-out? You're not going to let Miroku show you up are you? Oh!" Kagome gasped then laughed when she found herself on her back and Inuyasha over her.

"Don't tell me you girls have been comparing us?" Inuyasha growled as he pulled off her shirt.

"Kind of, maybe – a little bit." She rose a bit so he could unclasp her bra.

"You know since I'm half demon, I've got more stamina than humans. I could hurt you." Inuyasha grinned wickedly as he removed her skirt.

Kagome's eyes were bright with anticipation; she didn't think she'd mind his extra stamina. No, not at all. "So you've got stamina but are you any good?" She teased.

Inuyasha slipped one long finger under the leg of her panties and felt the wetness. "If you don't know by now then you shouldn't be so ready for me." He teased her back.

Kagome opened her legs a bit more and arched her back asking for more of his touch. She got it then felt his mouth on her breast. Warm slivery white hair caressed her stomach and she couldn't stop her hands from burying themselves in it.

Inuyasha lifted his head to see her flushed face, lips opened to let out a soft moan. Kagome was so beautiful and she was all his. Smiling he leaned up and kissed her moist lips.

"I don't hear any complaints so far." He said nibbling on her lips.

"You've still got your clothes on Inuyasha." They both laughed and he stood to strip for her.

Kagome so enjoyed him stripping for her, to see that hard, lean body being revealed to her from the cloaking kimono. She sat up, curled her legs to one side and let her eyes take him in.

He used to blush but now he enjoyed her watching him. It just made him want her more. Inuyasha took off the last piece and stood proudly before her. Suddenly he felt a cold spray of water against his back and shivered. Turning back to Kagome he saw she was hiding her laugh behind her hand.

Grinning her stepped forward and scooped her into his arms. "Thought that was funny, huh? Why don't we see how you like it?"

Kagome squirmed in his arms but knew she was going to be dropped in the cold water. Standing next to the water, Inuyasha used his claws to rip apart her panties. She felt a thrill now that she was naked, then she was falling. _**Splash!**_

Inuyasha stood there laughing as Kagome sank then came up spitting water. She was adorable.

"Inuyasha! It's cold!" Kagome had goose bumps everywhere.

"Don't worry, I'm coming. You won't be cold for long." With a wicked smile he jumped in next to her.

Only the birds and animals were witness to their love play. Each moment was savored, every touch gave pleasure and love was shared. They enjoyed themselves for soon the hunt for Naraku would continue…

* * *

**_I want to thank the few who actually took the time to review (NefCanuck and Murasahki-chan), it meant a lot. I love writing for Inuyasha and plan to write more but it helps to know that some will actually say that they like it too._**

**_Well until next time..._**


End file.
